Someone Worth Fighting For
by KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97
Summary: Piper Holmes was just a regular 23 year old living in Houston, Texas. She never thought that anything in her life was out of the ordinary. Nothing that interesting had ever happened to her. That was exactly the case until she fainted because a certain blue box had popped up in her living room...
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy Everyone! I finally was able to think of a good story, I mean I think it's good. I hope you like it. It will involve an OC, who will be pretty involved with the story. I will be using the last name Holmes for my OC. This has no connection to Sherlock whatsoever. I just thought the name I'm giving her sounded good with the last name Holmes. Anyway, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but it should be fun and interesting. **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

CLARA: "Doctor!" (Clara yelled clinging onto a railing as the TARDIS jerked violently.) "What is happening?!"

DOCTOR: "I'm not quite sure, there seem to be some odd readings coming from somewhere!"

CLARA: "Would you mind narrowing that down a bit!"

The Doctor was running around the console twisting nobs and flipping levers trying to get the TARDIS to calm down.

DOCTOR: "The readings seem to be coming from Earth!"

Almost as soon as The Doctor said that, the TARDIS landed with a big THUD, knocking Clara off her feet.  
The Doctor had been knocked into the console, but had recovered quickly. He ran over to help Clara.

DOCTOR: "Are you alright?!" (holding out a hand to help her, a look of concern spread across his face)

CLARA: "Yes yes! I'm alright." (she took The Doctor's hand and stood up)

She then stared up at the vast console room and glared at the TARDIS for knocking her down. The Doctor knew that Clara and the TARDIS didn't have the best relationship, but he tried not to think about it.

Seeing that Clara was okay, The Doctor walked back over to the console to look at the computer screen.

CLARA: "So, where exactly on Earth are we?"

DOCTOR: "Seems to be... Houston, Texas. America..."

Clara then walked over to the doors and opened them to see something she didn't quite expect. There was a woman passed out right in front of the TARDIS. She seemed to look about Clara's age, maybe a year or so younger.

CLARA: "Um, Doctor? We seem to have landed in someone's flat."

The Doctor walked over to see what Clara was talking about.

DOCTOR: "Oh... well that's not good..."

The Doctor carefully lifted up the mysterious woman and laid her on the nearby sofa.

CLARA: (in a whisper) "Doctor, why would the TARDIS take us here?" "It seems so random."

DOCTOR: "Yes... Yes it does."

At that moment they both heard the woman stirring as her eyes fluttered open.

PIPER: "What's going on? Who are you? What happened?" (she seemed scared)

CLARA: "Hey, it's alright, we're not here to hurt you or anything. To tell you the truth we're not quite sure why we're here."

DOCTOR: "Quite right Clara. Thank you."

Piper was still looking confused as to what exactly was happening. Then The Doctor realized they hadn't properly introduced themselves.

DOCTOR: "Oh, won't you excuse me? Sorry. Hello! I'm The Doctor and this is Clara Oswald. And who might you be?"

PIPER: (sits up) "Piper..., Piper Holmes."

DOCTOR: "What a lovely name Piper Holmes."

PIPER: "Okey... Um not to be rude or anything, but why is there a big blue police box right in the middle of my living room? Because I'm pretty sure that it wasn't there a few minutes ago."

DOCTOR: "Oh... Weeeeelllll, that's the tricky part. It's called the TARDIS."

PIPER: "Okay, but HOW did it get here?"

DOCTOR: "Now that is the tricky part. It's sort of hard to explain. It can travel anywhere in time and space, and it's mine"

PIPER: (with a look of disbelief in her face) "Okay, now I know I'm definitely dreaming!"

CLARA: "I know it's sounds a bit mad, but believe it or not he's actually telling the truth."

PIPER: "Okay then, if that box can do what he (gestures to The Doctor) says it can do, then prove it to me right now." (Piper crosses her arms)

DOCTOR: "Okay, but I do warn you, what I'm about to show you can be a bit of a shock for most people..." (He sort of had a small smirk on his face thinking about all his previous companions seeing the TARDIS for the first time.)

They all then walked over to where the TARDIS was still standing and The Doctor opened the doors. He and Clara walked in first and then Piper.

Never had Piper been so shocked in all her life. She stared at the big expanse of the room that somehow fit in that blue box.  
Clara just stood there and smiled worriedly, not quite sure how this whole thing was going to go.

PIPER: "This... This can't be happening! This can't be physically possible! It's... it's BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!"

**A/N: Okay, I know you all were waiting for her to say that.**

DOCTOR: "Yes it is... Now Piper Holmes, where would you like to go?"

PIPER: (She tilted her head slightly and thought about it for a minute) "Okay, if you say this box can go anywhere in time and space, then i want to go to New York City one year into the future."

DOCTOR: "Okay then!"

The Doctor started running around the console working the controls.

DOCTOR: "Alright! New York City, 2015! Hold onnnn!"

That was the start of something greater than Piper could have ever imagined...

**A/N: Soooo, I hoped you liked it! I'm gonna start working on chapter 2 as soon as possible and hopefully have it up sometime tomorrow! And if your wondering why The Doctor was getting strange readings coming from Piper's home, don't worry. I'll get to that later. Sometime... Oh, and also, if you're wondering why I picked Houston, Texas in America as Piper's home, well that's where I'm from. I guess I sort of have myself in mind when I'm writing her character. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! No flame though! Pretty please!**


	2. Something Great

Something Great

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, it took longer then I expected. I hope the length will make up for it. Here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoy writing it! Sorry about all the exclamation marks. I just want to convey my tone as enthusiastic. Anyway, please give more reviews! It gives me more motivation and confidence to write more. Oh, and if you're wondering, Piper is American. She's not just a random person from London or somewhere living in Houston. Haha!**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

The TARDIS started making that beloved whooshing noise as it dematerialized out of Piper's apartment.

Piper grabbed a nearby railing as the TARDIS started moving about.

PIPER: "What's happening?!"

DOCTOR: "Just taking off!"

The TARDIS then jolted but landed surprisingly softly.

DOCTOR: "We're here!"

PIPER: "What? Already?"

The Doctor raised one hand about to say something, but Clara cut him off by saying the thing he was about to say.

CLARA: "Yes, it disappears in one place and reappears in another."

DOCTOR: "Thank you... Clara."

The Doctor then walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them with a sort of glee that a small child would have when they're about to open a present.

Piper then stepped outside and low and behold the sight in front of her truly made her speechless.

PIPER: "... Oh my... It's... It's Time Square!"

She put a hand on the side of the TARDIS and leaned into it in shock.

DOCTOR: "Hey, (puts a hand on Piper's shoulder) it's okay, it is a bit to take in."

PIPER: (in an exasperated tone) "You can say that again"

CLARA: "How are you Piper? Are you alright?"

PIPER: "Yeah yeah, it's just... five minutes ago I was in my apartment in Texas completely on the other side of the country. Now I'm in the heart of New York City!"

DOCTOR: (lifts a finger up) "Yes, but not only that. You are in the heart of New York City, one year into your future."

PIPER: "OMG! I completely forgot about the time travel! Wait a minute. (she turns to The Doctor and Clara) Let me get this straight. Even though I just met you two like ten minutes ago or so, for everyone else it's been a year?"

DOCTOR: "Yes, now that you believe us about the whole thing, would you like to go back home?"

PIPER: "Are you kidding?! When am I going to get a chance like this again?"

CLARA: "Ha, well then Doctor, I believe we should do some exploring."

DOCTOR: "Okay, shaaall we?" (He waves a hand to the vast sea of people going about there daily business)

They start walking towards the structure where the big ball drops at New Years.

Then someone bumps into Piper.

PIPER: "Oh sorry." (she feels a piece of paper slip into her hand)

It reads, "Okay Piper, this is going to sound a bit strange, but I just wanted to tell you to stay with him. He will need you. Once you are done in New York, you are going to think about not continuing on. I'm writing this to tell you not to think about it. You need to stay. Your life in Houston will be fine. Let's just say your not going to really miss it while you're gone. Your life is about to change, but don't worry. You won't regret it. I promise. Yours Truly, and when I say that, I mean it. Signed Piper Holmes"

Piper stood there in such disbelief and confusion, that she hadn't even realized The Doctor and Clara had walked ahead of her.

The Doctor turned around and saw her standing there.

DOCTOR: "Well, are you coming?!"

PIPER: "Oh, yeah. Sorry!" She stuck the letter in her pocket and ran to catch up with them.

CLARA: "What were you looking at?"

PIPER: "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." She didn't want to say anything about the note.

DOCTOR: "Alright then, I want to show you something."

PIPER: "What is it?"

DOCTOR: "Come on and I'll show you."

He took Piper's hand in his right and Clara's in his left and they started running.

CLARA: "Doctor! Where are you taking us?!"

DOCTOR: "The top of The Big Apple!"

PIPER: "What the heck does that mean?"

DOCTOR: "You'll see! Haha!"

They ran into the building where the New Years ball drops and up some stairs. They stopped when a security guard stopped them.

SECURITY GUARD: "Excuse me. Where do you think you're going?"

The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper and showed it to the man.

SECURITY GUARD: "Oh, sorry sir. I'll let you be on your way."

They again resumed running up the stairs.

PIPER: "What did you show them?"

DOCTOR: "It's psychic paper. It shows people what you want them to see."

PIPER: "Okay then."

They reached the top of the stairs where the door was.

PIPER: "It seems to be locked."

CLARA: "Oh, don't worry, he's got something for that too."

The Doctor smiled and sonicked the door open.

PIPER: "What's that?"

DOCTOR: "Sonic screwdriver, it can open almost any lock anywhere, along with... other things."

PIPER: "Well you're just full of surprises. Aren't you Doctor?"

DOCTOR: "Ha, I think I'm going to like you Piper Holmes."

PIPER: "You can just call me Piper."

DOCTOR: "Alright..., Piper."

The Doctor opened the door and they all walked onto the building's roof.

PIPER: "Wow! So when you said to the top of The Big Apple you really meant it."

They were standing on top of the roof, to where they could see all the way to the Statue of Liberty.

Piper was just staring in amazement at the breathtaking views of the city, not thinking about anything else in the world.

CLARA: (leans over to The Doctor) I think she likes it."

DOCTOR: "I do believe you're right Clara." (He smiled)

PIPER: (turns around) "Okay, I've missed a whole year. How was it? Was it good"

DOCTOR: "Mildly"

PIPER: (a wide smile spreads across her face and she runs into The Doctor's arms) "Thank you! Thank you so much... I never thought that any of the things that I've experienced today were even possible!"

A bit surprised by the hug, The Doctor hugged her back. Clara sort of just stood there a bit awkwardly.

DOCTOR: "You're welcome. If you want we can head back to your flat now."

PIPER: "Okay, that sounds good."

Piper walked back into the building and started down the stairs. The Doctor was about to do the same until Clara stopped him.

CLARA: "Doctor, are you getting a sort of different feeling about her? Because I'm not quite sure she's like anyone I've ever met."

DOCTOR: "Yes, Clara I've been wondering that ever since she stepped foot into the TARDIS. I'm just not quite sure what it is about her, but I intend to find out."

With that said, they both walked back inside and down the stairs to where Piper was waiting.

PIPER: "So then, back to the... TARDIS... Was it?

DOCTOR: "Haha, yes."

They walked back to the TARDIS and set course back to Houston.

They then all walked back out of the TARDIS and into Piper's living room.

PIPER: "Now, am I back in 2014?"

DOCTOR: "Ah, yes. You haven't even been gone 5 minutes."

PIPER:: "Wow..."

CLARA: (bouncing on the balls of her feet) "Soooooo..."

PIPER: "Oh, yes... Sorry, where are my manners? Clara, Doctor would you care to sit down?"

They went and sat down on the sofa while Piper went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

PIPER: "Here you go.. I know you Brits like your hot tea, but I thought I'd let you have what we like to drink in Texas... Iced tea."

She put the glasses on the coffee table and sat down down in the chair adjacent from the sofa.

CLARA: "Mmmm, this is good, I should drink iced tea more often."

PIPER: "Ha, well, I grew up drinking it. It's probably my favorite drink."

CLARA: "So, Piper, what is it that you do?"

PIPER: "Oh, well I sort of don't really have a job."

The Doctor and Clara both had confused looks on their faces.

PIPER: "Ha that's the look I always get from people when I say that. See, the thing is, about a year or so I graduated from college and was given a lottery ticket just as sort of gag gift. As, you are probably guessing, the ticket wasn't such a gag gift after all."

CLARA: "So, what you're saying is that you won the lottery and you aren't doing anything with your degree."

PIPER: "Not at the moment, but I always wanted to travel so I did a little of that. I can always look into getting a job someday, but I'm just enjoying life right now.

CLARA: "Okay, Piper, If you have all this money, then why are living here? Why not live in New York, or London, or Paris, or something?"

PIPER: "Well Houston is where I grew up. It's my... home."

The Doctor smiled at this remark, thinking about Galifrey, his home.

Piper walked over to the windows and opened the curtains to show them the beautiful city skyline.

The Doctor and Clara walked over to the window.

CLARA: "Wow, Piper, I can see why you like it here."

PIPER: "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

DOCTOR: "Quite... (he clapped his hands together, which startled Clara and Piper) Okay! Today has been... interesting. I believe we should get going."

PIPER: "Well thank you Doctor, Clara, you both have really opened my eyes."

Clara looked at The Doctor trying to see if he was going to ask what she thought he might.

DOCTOR: "You know... You could come with us... If you want."

PIPER: "I don't think I've heard a better offer in my life."

The Doctor smiled.

DOCTOR: "Okay, shall we?" He motioned towards the TARDIS.

PIPER: "Okay, but hold on a minute I need to grab a few things first."

The Doctor and Clara walked into the TARDIS and Piper walked into her bedroom and packed a quick bag. She then walked back out into the living room, but before she walked into the TARDIS she called her mom and left her a message.

PIPER: "Hey mom, it's me, just calling to say I'm going to go... traveling for a bit. I'm not quite sure when I'll be back though. I love you mom, tell dad I love him too... Bye."

Before she stepped into the TARDIS she thought about that note and she knew that if that note was truly from her future self, then first of all she can't tell Clara or The Doctor about it and second she should probably listen to her future self since her present self had no idea what the future held.,

Piper then stepped into the TARDIS excited for what would happen next.

The adventure was just beginning...

**A/N: Ahhhhh! I hope you liked it. I know not a whole lot of action happened in this chapter, but trust me, more will come**

**Pleas Review!**


	3. Getting To Know The TARDIS

Getting To Know The TARDIS

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Oh, and if I don't update as often this coming week, sorry. I'm working on my summer reading for school. They never made us do summer reading until this year. I'm heading into my last year of high school and cannot wait to be done! Oh, and I'm also doing Drivers Ed too. So that will take up some of my time also. Anyway, enough about my life. Here's chapter 3! This Chapter will sort of be short because it's going to take place in the TARDIS. This is more of a transition chapter, but still fun.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

When Piper walked into the TARDIS she saw The Doctor messing with some of the console's controls and saw Clara looking at the computer screen.

PIPER: "I think I'm ready to go."

The Doctor looked up from what he was doing.

DOCTOR: "Ah, Piper... Okay! Just doing a few last minute preparations before departure. We should be moving shortly. Clara why don't you show Piper around a bit.

CLARA: "Alright then. Come on Piper."

Clara and Piper both exited the console room and into one of the TARDIS's many corridors.

PIPER: "Is he always so jumpy like that."

CLARA: "Haha, oh you'll get used to that."

PIPER: "Oh, I wasn't worried about it. I think it's funny."

Clara laughed at this as they walked down the corridor.

PIPER: "Wow, this place really is BIGGER on the inside."

CLARA:"It's infinite."

PIPER: "Infinite? Really?"

CLARA: "Oh yes, and not only that, but it can also communicate with people. It's sort telepathic."

PIPER: "What? So it's like alive?"

CLARA: "Yep."

They then stopped at a door..

CLARA: "This is the kitchen, I always come here in the mornings for a good cup of tea."

PIPER: "What about The Doctor."

CLARA: "He's not really in the kitchen as much as I am."

PIPER: "He's not human, is he?"

Clara gave Piper a surprised look. She wasn't expecting her to say that.

CLARA: "Oh... Um... What?"

PIPER: "Well, it's just... I'm starting to put 2 and 2 together and I just figured that if he said this was his ship and said that it could travel anywhere in time and space, that he can't possibly be from Earth."

Clara nodded at this in understanding.

CLARA: "Wow, you really are smart Piper.""

PIPER: "Well, I do have a degree in Speech Therapy."

CLARA: "Oh, so that's what you were going to be."

PIPER: "Yeah, but then you know what happened next."

CLARA: "So you said that you always wanted to travel?"

PIPER: "Yeah, after I got the money, I got to travel to a few places that I had always wanted to see, places like... Rome, Sydney, Paris and London. Oh, that reminds me Clara. Where are you from?"

CLARA: "I'm from Blackpool, England. Bye the time I met The Doctor though, I had been living in London."

PIPER: "Are you and him like... together or something?"

CLARA: "What?! No, not at all, we're just friends. Like you've probably have guessed I'm human, not that that matters."

After their little conversation, they continued to walk down the corridor.

CLARA: "You have to be carful around here. The TARDIS likes to move around corridors and misplace rooms so you can't find them. Well, at least she does for me. She doesn't really like me that much."

PIPER: "I wonder why?"

CLARA: "Who knows?..."

They then stopped at a. bright hot pink door.

PIPER: "Wait a minute. This door has my name on it."

Clara looked confused. All she could see was Circular Galifreyan writing that she couldn't read. She thought that maybe the TARDIS was playing tricks on her. She decided to play along and ask The Doctor about it later.

CLARA: "Well... It looks like she's made a room for you."

Piper opened the door and saw what she would basically describe as her dream room. It had beautiful hardwood floors and the walls were a bright pink just like the door. Up above was a giant crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Her bed was big and had a lime green comforter with orange decorative pillows. On the wall across from the bed there was a glass desk with a laptop on it. Maybe that was something she could use later... She knew that no one else's room would ever look like this. She was the only one that she knew that liked bright and bold colors like these. She walked over to a door that she presumed to be the on-suite. Of course it was just as spectacular as the bedroom with granite countertops and everything.

Piper gave the TARDIS a silent thank you. She thought she could almost here the TARDIS, as if it was saying "you're welcome".

Piper walked back over to the bedroom door where Clara was standing.

PIPER: "I love it!"

CLARA: "So I take it you really like bright colors then, eh?"

PIPER: " Oh, yes. I know that a lot of people would prefer more subtle tones, but I really like it when colors pop."

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked and they we're both slammed into the wall.

CLARA: "Well, what could it be this time?" She glared up at he TARDIS.

They both made their way to the console room.

PIPER: "Trouble then? Doctor?"

DOCTOR: "Oh, yeah!"

**A/N: I told you it would be short, but don't worry. The next chapter should be a bit longer. The next chapter is when the real adventure starts. If you have any ideas of what you might like to see happen, just PM some suggestions. I'll give you credit if I use them.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	4. A Zygon in Cardiff

A Zygon in Cardiff

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. Life can get in the way of things.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

The Doctor was running around the console pushing buttons and flipping levers. The TARDIS then started knocking back and forth more violently then before. Before they knew it, Clara and Piper had both been knocked off their feet.

"Ow!", Clara yelled, having hit her head against the door frame that led into the console room, where Piper and her had been standing previously. Speaking of which, "Piper?", Clara called wondering which direction Piper had been thrown in.

"Hm." Clara heard a faint mumble coming from her left. She looked over and saw that Piper had been knocked down the small flight of stairs that led to under the console.

"Oh, my stars! Doctor!" By the time Clara uttered those words, The Doctor had already gotten to Piper.

"Hello, Piper? Can you hear me? Are you alright?", he asked.

Piper got up to a sitting position, "Yeah yeah, I'm alright, just a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine." The Doctor felt a little guilt rise up inside him. It's seems that anybody who travels with him always gets hurt in some way, but he tried to suppress that thought for the time being. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not the first time I've had a headache Doctor." She let out a slight giggle at her sarcasm. The Doctor gave her a smile, then stood up and preceded to help her do the same.

"So, where are we?", Piper asked when they got back up to the console where Clara had been standing.

"Cardiff, Wales!" He wasn't sure why he was so excited about being there. He'd been to Cardiff before. Maybe it was that fact that he had someone new aboard the TARDIS and was excited for her to experience a new adventure.

"Okey, so when are we?' Clara asked.

The Doctor walked over to the computer screen. "Seems to be, 21st century, 2014 actually."

"So we haven't moved through time then?" Piper asked with a curious look.

"Seems that there are these strange readings coming from somewhere near... Torchwood." The Doctor said with a grave tone.

"What's Torchwood?" Piper asked.

"They are this organization that's outside the government and beyond the police, tracking down alien life on earth." At this, Piper had no words. She had always expected that there was life out there somewhere in the big expanse of the universe, but she didn't know that it hit so close to home. Of course that was before she met The Doctor, who by the way, still didn't know the fact that she knew he was alien.

"So what are the 'readings' about?" Clara asked?

"That's what we are here to find out." The Doctor answered in a tone that implied he was very intrigued about what lay ahead.

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them, letting the bright sunshine stream into the console room.

He walked outside, followed by Clara, then Piper.  
Piper had never been to Cardiff before, but had seen pictures. The pictures did not do it justice. It was much more beautiful in person.

"Cardiff Bay. Lovely spot. Haven't been here in a while." He had the memory of when he first traveled there with Rose and Jack in his mind, but quickly remembered why they were actually here. "Okay. Yes. The readings... I suggest we go to Torchwood and have a little chat with Jack..." They then walked to where Torchwood was.

They, then walked into a shop where there was a woman, maybe a bit older then Clara, who stood behind the counter.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with."  
"We need to speak to Jack, please." The Doctor said with a bit of urgency in his voice. He knew Gwen wouldn't recognize him, since she last saw him in his previous incarnation.

"I'm sorry, but there's no one here by that name."

The Doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to Gwen, not wanting to have to explain anything out loud. Gwen took a look at it, and her facial expression changed completely.

"Oh my goodness Doctor, it's been a while, hasn't it.?" She said this more as a statement then as a question. She then motioned for them to go to the back room where the vault like door was.

The Doctor pushed a button and the door slid to the side. They walked inside to the big expanse of the underground hub.  
Clara was in awe of this just as much as Piper was. Who new that something like this even existed in the underground of such a touristy city.

"Ah!" Piper screamed. "What in the world was that?!" She looked up and saw that indeed, what had swooped down above her head was a Pterodactyl! Weren't those supposed to be extinct she thought. It didn't really matter at this point anymore. She thought she could believe anything ever since she met The Doctor, which had only been a few hours ago.

"Yes, I know. Pterodactyls aren't really supposed to be around, but hey. Anything is possible." Piper laughed at that and so did Clara. She was a bit less amazed then Piper since she had been traveling with The Doctor for a longer time.

They then heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room.

"Um, hello? How'd you get in here?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's me. The Doctor."

Jack walked closer to look The Doctor in the eye. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Jack looked into his eyes and then embraced him in a big bear hug. The Doctor didn't know what quite to do, but returned the hug.

"Wow Doctor, I didn't ever think you'd look like this. A bow tie? Really?"

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!"

"If you say so." He looked over The Doctor's shoulder and saw the two women standing there. He walked over to them.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you two lovely ladies be?" This made them both giggle a little.

"I'm Clara, nice to meet you."

Jack turned to Piper. "And you?" He asked this with a bit of a cheeky smile. I guess you probably could see that happening, given what Jack was like.

"Hello, I'm Piper." She went to shake his hand and he took it and gave it a slight kiss. Piper didn't mind this, not one bit. Jack released her hand and gave her another smile.

"It's very nice to meet you both."

"Jack... stop flirting."

"What Doctor? I'm just saying hello."

"For you that's flirting."

"Not the first time you ever said that to me huh Doc?"

Piper leaned over and whispered to Clara. "I'm not complaining." Clara let a small giggle, not loud enough for the guys to hear. "Me neither." Piper then in return, giggled at that.

"So Doctor, to what do I owe the pleasure...?"

"Yes, I've been getting some readings centered close to hear, probably coming from the Rift. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary in the last day or so?"

"Actually yes. I was just looking at these weird energy waves on the computer before I heard you guys out here."

"Can we see them?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course."

They all followed Jack into his office where The Doctor quickly ran over to the computer screens. He pulled out his sonic and waved it in front of them. "No, no , no! This is not good! This is absolutely, positively not good!"

With a look of worry and interest in her eyes, Piper asked, "What? What is it Doctor?"

"These readings can only be one thing, and I'm afraid I was right about it coming from the Rift."

With a bit of impatience in her voice Clara asked, "Well tell us what it is already!"

With a bit of animosity in his voice he gave them a one word answer.

"Zygons."

Clara knew what these were all too well, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I don't know what those are, but I'm guessing that they aren't very friendly." Piper said, not knowing what else to say.

The Doctor turned around and looked at all of them. "No. No they are very much not friendly."

"Well Doctor," Clara said. "I suppose waiting around here isn't going to do any good, so why don't we go ahead and stop these things..."

The Doctor saw the look in Clara's eyes that made him know that she was serious.

"Right then, Jack you and Piper go and look around Millennium Centre and see if you can find anything." Piper liked this idea very much, she would never say that out loud though.

"Clara, you and I will walk along River Taff and try to see where this whole Zygon thing is leading."

They all made there way to the vault door. Clara and Jack walked out first, but The Doctor stopped Piper to tell her something.

"Piper... be careful... traveling with me can be very dangerous and I just wanted to warn you and try and give you a clue as to what your getting yourself into. I said the same the same thing to Clara when she first started traveling with me. I just wanted to extend the same courtesy to you."

Piper smiled and gave The Doctor a hug.

"Doctor if I didn't want to do any of this, then I wouldn't have come with you." With that she walked away to join Clara and Jack. Before The Doctor even moved from where he was standing, he thought about those words and how she had said them.

"Are you coming Doctor?!" Clara asked from the other room.

He snapped out of his thoughts and joined them.

"Right. Okay. We meet back here as soon as possible if anything else develops."

With those words they all gave a nod and parted ways, Jack and Piper in one direction and Clara and The Doctor in the opposite direction.

Jack and Piper walked in silence for a little bit when Jack finally spoke up.

"So, Piper. Where are you from? I mean I get that your from America like me, but where in America?"

"Texas, Houston to be more specific."

"Ah, and how long have you known The Doctor?"

"Believe it or not, a few hours actually. I don't know what happened, but one moment I was just in my apartment going about my day and the next I woke up on the sofa with The Doctor and Clara staring down at me. I guess I passed out having seen the TARDIS just appear out of nowhere."

"I see. So, it just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, and I can't even begin to figure out why. I mean I didn't think I was that special or anything."

"Now I wouldn't say that. I say that anyone who travels with The Doctor always has something about them that makes them different."

"Maybe you're right. I just never thought that I would get a chance to do anything like this. You know, chasing aliens with an alien." She wasn't quite sure if she had said that last part out loud, but the look on Jack's face made her know that he had definitely heard it.

"Oh no, please don't say anything to him. He doesn't know that I've figured out he's not human yet. I just haven't found the right time to talk to him yet."

Jack puts an arm around Piper's shoulder to reassure her.  
"Ha, don't worry. I know what traveling with The Doctor can be like. It can be tough at times, but there's not one moment that I regret."

"That's good to hear."

They suddenly heard a big crash as they reached The Millennium Centre. There were people running and screaming.

"That's more like it!" Jack said. He and Piper began running towards the commotion instead of running away from it like everyone else.

As they reached the entrance to the centre Piper was shocked to be met with something so 'alien'. She didn't mind it though. It was this big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.

Jack stepped forward slowly. "Hey, whatever is the matter you don't have to do this. You don't have to terrorize all these people. We can help you!"

The alien wasn't paying much attention to Jack as it was just staring at Piper.

"Um Jack... I don't like the way it's looking at me. What's it doing?"

Still staring the alien down, Jack said, "Piper, when I say run... I want you to do exactly that. Whatever you do, now... 1... 2... 3! RUN!" Jack pulled out a lazer gun from his jacket and started shooting.  
All that was going through Piper's mind was that she needed to get to The Doctor and Clara. She wasn't exactly sure how she would do that though. She didn't know her way around Cardiff. She guessed that Jack's shooting wasn't going that well because when she looked over her shoulder the alien was following her. She whipped her head back around and tried to run faster.

She wasn't sure exactly how she had made her way to the river, but that didn't matter. She could see The Doctor and Clara a few yards ahead.

"Doctor!... Clara!..." Piper said, a bit out of breath.

The Doctor and Clara turned around to see Piper running towards them.

"Woahhh... Piper slow down. What happened?" The Doctor asked with both his hands on her shoulders.

"Big... alien... Zygon... Red... covered in suckers." She said exasperated and out of breath like she was getting ready to faint.

"Doctor. Step away from her. That's not me. That's the Zygon."

The Doctor then looked behind Piper and saw what he really hoped wasn't actually there.  
Piper, just as surprised as The Doctor, turned around and saw an exact replica of herself.  
Clara just stood there taking in what was actually happening.

The Doctor took a step away from Piper and looked at both of them.

"Doctor, I don't know what's going on here, but whatever you do, don't do anything you'll regret." This was the real Piper talking. She was the one who had run up to them in the first place.

The Doctor thought about these words for moment and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and was scanning them both.

Then all of a sudden a lazer bolt came flying in their direction and hit the Zygon.

"Jack! That could be Piper!" The Doctor was sounding angry.

The real Piper was still alive and staring at her dead twin. She was almost in tears. She turned away, not able to look at the lifeless figure. The Doctor wasn't sure the real Piper was the one who was actually still standing.

"Or was it?" Jack pointed as the Zygon started disintegrating into its original form. Then it completely turned to dust.

"How did you know?" Clara asked out of nowhere.

"Okey! Fine! I wasn't really 100% sure. I figured the real Piper had reached you first. The Zygon followed her. I thought the real Piper would be the one standing next to the two of you. Finally, would the fake Piper be crying?" Jack pointed to Piper.

The Doctor turned around and saw that she was indeed crying.

Piper hadn't realized she was crying. She didn't want anyone to see her in that state. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see the man in the bow tie she barely knew.

"Piper?... Piper?... How do you feel? Are you alright?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, but soon spoke up. "Why do you think it did that? Why did it copy me?"

"I don't know..., but I promise you, I will find out." The Doctor said in a caring voice.

Piper reacted to this by saying these exact words. "Don't make promises you can't keep Doctor."  
Piper then walked over to the railing along the river. The Doctor tried to go after her, but Clara stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that Doctor. I'd leave her alone for a bit."

"Fine..."

Clara then looked at Jack and asked, "So, why do you think the Zygon came here anyway?"

"It's hard to say. It's most likely because of the rift. Things can slip through there. The Zygon was probably on a rampage because it didn't know what else to do."

The Doctor agreed with this, but still wasn't happy about how Piper was feeling.

"Well, I think I don't want to dwell too much on what just happened, so I think I'll ask Piper to walk back with me to the TARDIS." Clara said to The Doctor and Jack. The Doctor didn't object to this. He actually wanted to talk to Jack for a minute.

Clara walked over to Piper. "Hey, come on, let's go back to the TARDIS." Piper didn't say anything and just followed Clara.

When Clara and Piper were far enough away to not hear what they would say, The Doctor turned to Jack. "You know Jack, I'm not entirely happy at the fact you shot the Zygon, not being 100% sure that it was actually a Zygon, but I do respect the fact you trusted your instincts."

"Thank you Doctor and I'm sorry too. When we first saw the Zygon, all I could think to do was to tell her to run. I didn't know that the Zygons could shape shift, let alone shape shift into looking like her."

"Well you did the right thing by telling her to run, and I'm sorry too. I should have said what Zygons were capable of."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

"You're right..., Come on. We should get back to the TARDIS."

They walked back in silence until they reached the TARDIS. Clara was standing at the console alone.

"Where's Piper?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"In her room." Clara said simply.

He didn't even think that the TARDIS would have made a room for her already, but then again there was something about Piper that he just couldn't quite figure out.

He made his way through the corridors and came upon a bright pink door. That had her name in Galifreyan writing on it. Now that was odd he thought. He knock softly on the door before entering.

Piper looked up from a photo album she had been looking at on her bed and closed it and set it aside.

The Doctor took a look around the room noticing all the bright colors. "I thought I'd come and talk to you about what happened today."

"What's there to talk about? I saw what happened."

"Yes, I know, I just wanted to make sure that you still want to continue."

"Like I said earlier, I wouldn't have come with you if I hadn't of wanted to, and I don't plan on going back on that now. I'm just trying to calm down. That's all."

"I know the feeling... What is that you were looking at?" He asked walking over sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just some pictures from some of the places I've been." She opened the photo album and showed The Doctor some of the pictures. The Doctor pointed at one picture in particular that caught his eye.

"Oh, yeah. That's me when I first went to London. I thought that I should get a picture of me standing in front of Big Ben."

"Yes, but that's not what I'm looking at." He pointed towards a certain motor bike that just so happened to be going by when the picture was taken.  
Piper looked a little closer and gasped when she realized who the two people riding the motor bike were.

"Oh my goodness... Ha, now that's what I call a coincidence."

The Doctor was a little taken back by this too, but was fine. He smiled and closed the album.

He then stood up and turned towards Piper. "I think I will be going back to the console room to talk to Jack."

"Oh, okay, I'll be there in a minute."

The Doctor then exited the room and closed the door. He was making his way back to the console room when he whispered this one thought to himself. "Piper Holmes, I think you are one mystery that I am going to have a hard time solving."

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter guys. I know that there is a lot of dialogue, but that's how I sometimes like to work through the story. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	5. Friends

Friends

**A/N: Chapter 5! This is going to be a TARDIS chapter. I always like those. So it probably won't be as long as the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Before Piper left her room to join the others in the console room, she remembered the note she had in her pocket. She almost forgot that it had been in there the whole time. She took it out and looked at it. She read it once more...

_"Okay Piper, this is going to sound a bit strange, but I just wanted to tell you to stay with him. He will need you. Once you are done in New York, you are going to think about not continuing on. I'm writing this to tell you not to think about it. You need to stay. Your life in Houston will be fine. Let's just say your not going to really miss it while you're gone. Your life is about to change, but don't worry. You won't regret it. I promise. Yours Truly, and when I say that, I mean it. Signed Piper Holmes"_

She still knew that she didn't want to tell anyone about the note, at least... not yet anyway.

She put the note in the nightstand that the TARDIS just materialized for her.

She exited her room and navigated her way back to the console room where everyone else was.

"So! Jack, will you be joining us?" Piper heard The Doctor ask just as soon as she entered the room.

The Doctor turned to see that Piper had returned.

"Is that okay with you two?" Jack asked Clara and Piper, when they both were standing right there.

Clara and Piper gave each other a look and said in unison, "Absolutely!"

Jack smiled at both of them.

"Just out of curiosity though, I mean this is completely off topic, but what time is it?"

Piper asked The Doctor.

"Local time... I'd say about 7:30 in the evening."

"Wow! Already? It seems that you almost lose track of time in hear."

"The TARDIS does make time feel that way."

"Well then, I think that we all should have dinner then." Piper said.

"I actually quite agree with that. I'm starting to feel a bit hungry. I'll go and cook something." Clara said.

"No, no. Let me! I've just had an idea on what I can make all of you!" Piper said before Clara could walk away.

The Doctor smiled at Piper and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I actually really enjoy cooking! It's sort of become a hobby of mine."

"If you insist.."

With that Piper walked away and out of the console room, but poked her head in to say one more thing. "Don't any of you come in the kitchen until I'm done!" Just like that!, she was gone again.

She made her way through the corridors and found the kitchen rather quickly. She gave the TARDIS a silent thank you for that.

About 30 minutes later she walked back into the console room. "Okay! It's ready."

So Jack, Clara and The Doctor followed Piper back to the kitchen.

The table was already set with everything they would need.

"Okay, I thought I would make one of my favorite things in the world. Teriyaki Chicken with a rice and vegetable stir fry."

"Oooh, that smells incredible!"

"Why thank you Clara. Now come on.. let's eat."

Dinner was delicious and passed by quickly.

Piper was taking the plates off the table when Clara stopped her. "No, no. You made dinner, I will clean."

"Okay, if you're sure."

The Doctor had walked out of the kitchen right after he had finished his dinner. No one quite new where he had gotten to.

Piper walked back to her room...

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been asleep for, but judging by the fact that she was still tired, gave her the clue that it had only been a few hours. She got out of bed and thought that she'd walk around a little. She could tell her curiosity was getting the better of her. Nevertheless, she left her room.

She walked down a few corridors before she came upon a single door. She opened it...

There it was. A vast library full of millions upon millions of books it looked like. It was so big, that it seemed to never have an end. She walked passed a few desks and sofas. She was going along a book case, looking at all the titles there were. Some of them she recognized, some of them she'd never heard of.

She heard the door to library open and she peered around the book shelf to see what it was.

"Oh, Piper? Is that you?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Doctor. I couldn't sleep. Is it okay for me to be in here?"

"Oh yes. You're welcome here anytime." The Doctor said as he sat down on one of the sofas.

Piper walked over and sat down next to him. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen a library quite like this before."

"Ah, well that's because there is no other library like it. This place contains any book you can think of. That include books from other planets too... Oh! Which reminds me, I want to show you something." He said as he hopped up and grabbed Piper's hand to take her with him.

"What is it?"

"You'll see..."

They walked through the corridors and before Piper knew it, they were back in the console room.

"Now Piper, close your eyes."

She smiled, but did as she was instructed. She felt The Doctor's hand as it led her to the other side of the room.

She could hear the TARDIS doors open.

"Okay, now open them..."

She did and was amazed at what she saw. Planet Earth, right there for her to see. She leaned against the TARDIS's threshold and stood there quiet for a minute.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"We're not gonna get sucked out or anything?" She asked jokingly.

"Ha, no of course not."

They sat down and stared at Earth for a few more minutes before Piper turned to The Doctor.

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"I was just wondering because... it's seems like you've been traveling for a while. Do you ever get used to all of it? Saving people and fighting monsters?"

"Well not all aliens are monsters, but yeah I do sometimes come across things that surprise me. Oh, and you are right. I have been doing this for quite some time now."

Piper was wondering in her mind if she should tell him that she knows about him.

She stared deep into his eyes...

"Piper? Are you okay?"

"...Doctor... I'm thinking that I know something about you. Something that you don't know that I know. Or at least, I think you don't know."

"What might that be Piper?"

"You're from somewhere else aren't you?"

The Doctor was amazed at this, but not entirely shocked either.

"Yes... Yes I am."

"You're not human, even though you look like it."

"Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah... Yeah I am." She smiled.

The Doctor was smiling back at her.

They both then realized that they were staring into each other's eyes intently and turned away quickly.

"Weeelll..." Piper said as she stood up. "I think I'm going back to bed."

The Doctor stood up and closed the doors.

"Well then. Good night Piper. I'll see later."

Piper smiled again and then walked back to her room thinking about the conversation that had just transpired...

**A/N: See?! I told you it would be shorter. Oh and yay! Jack is coming along for the ride for a bit.**

**Please review! **


	6. Let's Go To 'The Mall'

Let's Go To 'The Mall'

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm starting to notice that no one is reviewing. I'm not really bothered by this, but it would be nice to read a review or two once in a while.**

**Anyway... Here's chapter 6!**

**This chapter is going to take place in a giant intergalactic shopping mall. I'm going to have Clara and Piper go off shopping together, mostly clothes. The Doctor and Jack will be elsewhere in the mall. I will try and get to them a little while writing this, but it will probably be mostly Clara and Piper. I also like to describe in some detail of what they buy. I like shopping, so I figured I would write something related to that.**

**I also think I might keep Jack around. I mean who doesn't love Jack?!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper awoke the next morning, or at least what she thought was the next morning. She was in a time machine for goodness sake!

She sat up to take in her surroundings. She had almost forgotten where she was, but quickly remembered. She then got out of bed and got dressed and did all the normal things you would do to get ready in the morning.

After she was finished, she heard a knock at the door... it was Clara.

"Good morning." Piper greeted her.

"Good morning, I thought I'd come and see how you were and asked if you liked to come along for a... little excursion."

"What type of excursion?"

"Now that, I can't answer. The Doctor wouldn't tell me."

"Sounds intriguing.."

They made their way to the console room where they saw The Doctor and Jack tinkering away at the console for no particular reason.

"Ahem..." Clara said as the guys hadn't noticed that they had entered the room.

"Oh!... Hello again Clara! Good morning Piper!" The Doctor said as he was holding the sonic in his left hand.

"Okay, Doctor now that they're both here, why don't you tell us where we're going." Jack said expectantly.

"Okay, how would you feel about shopping, but not just any kind of shopping, how about going to the biggest shopping mall in the galaxy?!" He asked excitedly.

Piper and Clara stood there with stares of excitement and anticipation. Jack wasn't really keen on shopping, but he definitely would not miss going to the biggest shopping mall in the galaxy.

Seeing that everyone was on board with the idea he started flying the TARDIS. He tried to fly more carefully so no one would be thrown about the room. He was successful in doing so.

When the TARDIS landed, everyone made their way to the door.

They were truly met with a sight to behold.

Clara was speechless, Piper nearly fainted and Jack was just interested to see if he could find an intergalactic gadgets department. The Doctor stood there basking in their amazement. He likes impressing people, if you haven't already gathered that.

When they were all out of the TARDIS they could truly see the expanse of where they were. The mall was endless, it seemed like. With floors upon floors of shops.

It was beautiful with marble floors and a great big fountain in the middle.

"Okay, before anybody goes anywhere... here, you'll need these." He handed them all credit cards.

"What are these?" Clara asked.

"They are universal credit cards that automatically adjust to the local currency of where you are."

Piper stood there looking at the card in her hand and thinking that she really didn't need the money because she actually had quite a lot. Then again, Earth currency probably wouldn't work here, depending on where and when she was. Which she did not know.

"Okay, one question... wait... no... two questions, Where are we? And, when are we?" Piper asked.

"I'm glad you asked Piper. We are on the Planet 'Mall'... Yes. The planet is actually called 'Mall'. The reason for that is because the whole planet is actually a great big shopping mall! I hope that answers your first question. Now for your second question, we are in the year 5014, 3,000 years into your future. Technology has advance greatly, so that should explain a some of the features you come across while you're on this planet."

"Okay Doctor, I think that's my cue to go find the gadgets department." Jack said as he walked away from the group.

The Doctor turned to Piper and Clara.

"So, I assume you two want to go off and buy shoes or whatever it is girls like to buy at malls."

They giggled and walked away from The Doctor who was also going off in some other direction.

"So where do you think he'll go?" Piper asked Clara.

"Probably to the toy department."

Piper didn't question this. She was starting to notice that The Doctor sometimes acted like a big kid. She liked that though.

"Okay then. Where should we start."

"How about over there." Clara pointed at a big touch screen kiosk.

They walked over there and touched the screen.

_Thank you for shopping with us at 'The Mall'. We hope you enjoy your shopping experience. Please touch start when you are ready to begin. _

Clara touched start.

The screen moved to a list of different departments.

Intergalactic Gadgets

Toys

Vehicles

Jewelry

Women's Apparel (Human)

Men's Apparel (Human)

Women's Apparel (Non-Human)

Men's Apparel (Non-Human)

Dining

Hotel

Entertainment

The list went on and on, but they both definitely wanted to go clothes shopping. I mean come on, what girl could resist the possibilities of what she would find at an intergalactic shopping mall.

So they touched the 'Women's Apparel (Human)' category, and then the voice that had greeted them said:

_Thank you. Please prepare for teleportation, and again, thank you for shopping with us at 'The Mall'._

They then saw a beam of light...

They both felt a bit dizzy. Piper more so then Clara, since she had never been teleported before.

"Oh my stars!" Clara said as she looked around in amazement.

There were endless shops of amazing clothes. Piper had never seen clothes like these. I mean she had, but just the feeling she got knowing that these clothes are the fashions of what she estimated to be the 51st century, filled her with such utter delight that she didn't even know where to begin.

She then noticed a dress shop that had an absolutely gorgeous blue dress in the front window. "Ooh, I think I'm going into that dress shop over there!" She pointed in the direction of the shop.

"Oh, I think I might just have to join you." Clara said.

They walked into the shop and Piper walked over to a woman who looked like she was human.

"Excuse me Miss, but I think I would like to try on that blue dress over there."

"Absolutely."

Piper went into the dressing room when the woman brought her the dress.

As she was puting on the dress, she was noticing all the little details about it.

It was a one shoulder floor length mermaid dress with light beading on the bodice. She then notice while looking closer at the color of the dress, that it was the exact shade of blue the TARDIS was.

"Oh my goodness, Clara! You have to see this!" She said as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Wow... You look amazing Piper!" Clara said. She was just a little bit jealous of how good she looked. She could never pull off a dress like that. She also too did notice that the color looked like the TARDIS.

"Why thank you.. I think I might just have to get this. Now... I think you should try something on too... I think you should try on that beautiful red ball gown just over there." She pointed to the other side of the fitting room area.

"Ooh, now that's pretty. Good thing red is my favorite color."

Piper went to go change out of the dress she was wearing while Clara went to go try on hers.

While she was trying it on, she noticed the details about it too.

It was a strapless red ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. It also had beading on the bodice. It had thicker beading at the waist, so that part sparkled just a little bit brighter.

She walked out and saw that Piper was sitting where she had previously been sitting.

"Wow, that looks absolutely gorgeous on you! You have to get that!" Piper said.

"I think I will." Clara said with a smile as she walked back in the dressing room and changed.

They both walked over to the counter where the woman who helped Piper get her dress was. She boxed both of them and put then in bags. They both then handed her the credit cards and paid.

As they exited the store Piper told Clara, "There is one thing that you should know about me Clara. I love shopping, and when I see something I like, I get it."

"Haha, then this must be wonderful for you."

"Oh most definitely."

"I like shopping too, but I never really had the time when I was a teacher in London."

"I never knew you were a teacher."

"Yeah, I really liked teaching the kids, but when I started traveling with The Doctor, I started to notice how hard it was to balance both lives and so I just got to a point where I had to choose. I didn't want to stop traveling with him. Besides, if I ever do stop, I can always go back to teaching."

"I get it. Seeing all these things, you wouldn't really want to stop seeing them."

"Exactly."

They were walking and came across a giant shoe store.

"Oh, let's go in here. I love shoes!" Clara said as she pulled Piper along with her inside.

"Oh my stars! These would go perfect with my dress!" Clara held up a pair of shiny red pumps with straps that would go around the ankles.

Piper liked them too, but she was also wanting to find shoes that would go with her dress. She noticed that this shop's shoes were organized into colors. So, she then proceeded to the blue section. It didn't take her long before her eyes landed on the perfect pair of shoes for her dress.

They were a tad bit darker then the dress and were open toed pumps. They were beautiful. They also sparkled along with the top part of the dress.

So Clara and Piper went and bought their shoes and exited the store.

This was really the first time Clara and Piper had spent actual quality time together. Although, they had only known each other for about a day. They did seem to be enjoying themselves since they had found something in common.

They were walking along and came across a shop that had more casual clothing, but nonetheless amazing!

It took them a while to get through there. They both thought this shop seemed way bigger on the inside.

Piper bought this awesome black leather jacket, some black combat boots, a pink shirt that said 'Keep Calm and Be Extraordinary' with purple lettering on it, and some pretty tight fitting skinny jeans.

Clara bought this cute red minidress with black leggings to go with it, a black elbow length cardigan and some red flats.

They weren't sure how long they had been in there, but by the time they had gotten out, it seemed like it had at least been an hour or so.

They made their way to a touch screen to select somewhere else to go.

They opted for the 'Dining' category. They were both pretty hungry by then.

They the saw the familiar beam of light and were teleported away.

The food court was not like any other food court like you would see on Earth. It did of course have an Earth section, where it was then divided into subsections of the different cuisines of the different nations of the world.

Beyond that, there were countless other sections.

Piper was reading all the different names of the places to eat.

Raxacoricofallapatorius

Akhaten

The Moon

Siluria... and so many more she didn't recognize.

"If it's all the same to you Clara, I think I'll just stick with Earth food for now."

"Good idea."

They both walked to the entrance of the Earth section.

"How about Chinese... or Italian... Ooh yeah, I like Italian." Piper said as she looked all around at the different subsections of the Earth section.

"Sounds good to me."

They made their way to the Italian subsection, walking amongst aliens of all sorts. Piper was getting more and more used to seeing aliens since she'd been walking around this mall. This was like a gathering place for species of all kinds.

They eventually got there food and found a table to sit at.

The lunch conversation then began.

"So Clara, tell me more about your travels with The Doctor."

"Well, when I first met him, the wifi went mad and everyone didn't know where they were. It's like their souls were being uploaded into the wifi, including mine."

"That sounds horrible. I think I remember hearing something about that."

"The Doctor saved my life, along with everyone else's lives."

"That's amazing. You know, sitting here thinking about it, if the world has been in danger before and people were oblivious to it, then they wouldn't realize that even if they didn't know The Doctor, he still cared enough about humanity, to save all our lives."

"That pretty much sums him up right there."

"Fascinating. Tell me more."

"Well there are probably some details I shouldn't tell you, but I will tell you this. When you're with The Doctor, it's never boring."

"Understandable. At least I know I'll never be board."

They finished lunch and thought it was time to go look for the guys.

They found a touch screen near the entrance of the food court and decided to go and find The Doctor first. Since they figured he would probably still be in toys, they touched that category.

After they were teleported, they did indeed find themselves in toys. There were big toy airplanes flying overhead, big beach balls being tossed around, like at a concert.

They then heard loud noises coming from one of the shops. Clara figured this probably had something to do with The Doctor.

They walked to where the noise was coming from, and sure enough they found The Doctor.

The shop he was in was a dodge ball shop. He was playing dodge ball with some younger children. Clara and Piper tried to stay clear of getting hit.

The Doctor threw a ball and it ricocheted of the opposite wall and nearly hit Piper in the face. She was quick enough to lean the other way though.

"Oh, sorry Piper! Didn't see you there!" He said as he was walking over to where they were standing.

He eyed the number of bags they had in their hands, "Well, seems like you two were successful in finding stuff."

"Yes we were." They said in unison.

"Are you ready to leave? We can always come back here at some point if you want."

"Okay, but we should probably find Jack first." Piper said.

"Good idea." The Doctor said.

"Okay, but could we go back to the TARDIS first? I'm getting a little tired of carrying these bags around." Clara asked.

"Alright." The Doctor said.

They all walked out of the dodge ball shop and over to the nearest touch screen. They touch the button that said Main Hall.

They teleported to right in front of the TARDIS.

"Now that's convenient." Clara said to herself.

They walked into the TARDIS to find that Jack was already there. The Doctor forgot that Jack still probably had a key to the TARDIS.

"Hello Doctor." Jack said "Hello...ladies." Jack said with a flirtatious smile.

The girls smiled back at him and The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"So Jack, did you find anything?" Piper asked.

"Actually yes, I did... Here Piper. Stand right over there." He pointed to the stairs that led out of the console room.

Piper set down her bags and walked over there.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I'm going to shoot this gun at you, but it's not going to hurt you. It's just going to make you invisible." He pointed it at her and pulled the trigger...

"Woah, Piper where are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm still here, haven't moved." She lifted her hand in front of her face, but she couldn't see it herself either.

"Okay I'm going make you visible again okay?" Jack said as he shot once more.

"Wow... that's so weird. Is there some sort of setting on there to where you can see yourself when you're invisible to other people. I couldn't even see myself."

"Yeah, just thought I'd give you the full effect... See I can do the same thing to The Doctor." He shot at The Doctor with no warning.

"Okay Jack... very funny, but put me back." The Doctor said a bit annoyed at Jack.

Jack pointed it at where The Doctor was standing and he reappeared.

"That's really cool, but I think I'm going to go put my bags away." Clara said as she made her way to exiting the console room.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna do the same." Piper said as she picked up her bags and made her way to her room.

It didn't take her long before she found her room. She walked in and saw there was another door in there that hadn't been there before. She opened it and was shocked. It was a massive walk in closet. It was way bigger then the one she had at home. So she proceeded to put all the things she had bought away. She put her beautiful dress on a manikin she saw near by and the matching shoes on display right next to it. If there was a way to describe the closet, it would be like a boutique.

She then decided that she would maybe have a look around the TARDIS a little more.

She exited her room and stood in the corridor and decided to turn left. She wasn't really looking for anything in particular, just exploring.

She came across a TARDIS blue door, which she assumed to be The Doctor's room. She wasn't gonna go in there. I mean why would she?

She walked a little more and the same blue door appeared again.

She walked some more and didn't see the blue door, but a sort of crimson orange colored door. She opened it and saw inside something that she didn't even know could be on a space ship. It was a wide open field with tall red grass blowing in the 'breeze' and some trees with silver leaves. She also noticed that there were two suns.

It was so beautiful. Piper wasn't sure she had ever seen anything so beautiful before.

She saw a nearby tree and went and sat down under it and leaned against the trunk. She could look at all the beauty forever. It was so relaxing and peaceful. She started to drift off to sleep.

A little while later she awoke to the sound of the door opening.

"Oh Piper? There you are. I was looking for you." The Doctor said as he was walking over to the tree where she was sitting.

"Oh? Sorry. I thought I'd do a little exploring... Doctor what is this place?"

"It's a place very dear to me." He said as he sat down next to her. "It's called The Galifrey Re-creation Room."

"What's Galifrey?"

"It was my home planet." He said sadly.

Piper had been wondering where he was actually from.

"What happened to it?"

"It's gone now. It was destroyed in a war... The Time War..."

Seeing that he was having a hard time talking about this, she decided not to ask anything more about it. "That's horrible... I'm so sorry Doctor... You don't have to tell me anymore. How about you tell me why you were looking for me."

"Ah..." He said as he was feeling around for something in his jacket pocket. "... Here it is."

It was a little blue box. Piper opened it and saw a key.

"What's this?..."

"It's a key to the TARDIS. I thought you should have one. If wherever we travel gets to be a bit much, you can come back here."

Piper almost had tears in her eyes. She didn't think that The Doctor would trust her with something like this so quickly. She was also wondering why she was almost crying. She had only known The Doctor for a little over a day now.

"Thank you.." She said with a smile as she hugged him.

He smiled too.

"Here..." He said as he took the key from the box to put it around her neck.

She hadn't noticed it was a necklace.

She smiled at him again and thought she saw him blush, but didn't say anything.

She turned back towards the field. " Doctor, this

place is so beautiful."

"It is.. Isn't it... Okay, enough sitting around. Come on Piper let's go back to the console room." He said as he grabbed her hand to pull her up at along with him. She guessed he probably didn't like to spend a whole lot of time in considering the memories it probably brought back.

They were walking back to the console room when the TARDIS started to jerk around and they were both slammed against the wall.

"Owww..." Piper said as she tried to regain her balance.

"Wonder what that could be?..." The Doctor said anxiously.

**A/N: Seems like there's some sort of emotional connection forming. Hmmmm... ;-). So the next chapter should be pretty interesting. I wonder what it's going to be about? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **


	7. All In A Dream: Part 1

All In A Dream: Part 1

**A/N: I guess you can tell by the title who I'm bringing into the mix for this chapter and a maybe two more chapters after that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please, please, please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

When they got to the console room, it was dark except for a small green glow coming from the middle of the console.

They noticed that Jack and Clara were in there too, passed out asleep on the floor.

"Doctor what's going on?" Piper asked a little scared.

The Doctor was scared too...

All of a sudden a man appeared next to Piper and she jumped almost knocking The Doctor over.

"Ahhh, she's very pretty. Isn't she Doctor?" The Dream Lord said as he walked slowly around Piper.

"Leave her alone." He said through gritted teeth.

"He hasn't told you who I am yet, has he?"

"Well, considering that I've only known him for over a day now, I wouldn't have thought that it would've crossed his mind."

Piper said trying to defend herself and The Doctor.

"Well.. I'm called The Dream Lord."

"What have you done with Clara and Jack?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Oh? You mean Mr. and Mrs. Harkness? Well, let's just say that they are living very happy lives."

"Why do you do this? You already did this once to me?"

"..,. Let's play a little guessing game shall we?" The Dream Lord said slyly.

"Doctor... I feel sleepy..." Piper said as she started to cling on to a railing, the sleep overtaking her.

"Piper whatever happens, it's not real. Remember that. Don't let him get to you." The Doctor said as he held on to Piper.

She was now asleep. The Doctor laid her down gently. He then stood up to face The Dream Lord.

"Okay, what do you want?" The Doctor asked.

"I want you to play along with this guessing game. This TARDIS is heading towards a meteor shower that's hurtling through space. The shields are down. The weather controls are messed up because I made them that way. If we reach the meteor shower the TARDIS will explode. Pick which reality is the real one. If you die in the dream, you wake up in real life. If you guess correctly, I'll go away."

"You... will... not... win." The Doctor said as the sleep started to overtake him.

"Sweet dreams Doctor..."

Those were the last words The Doctor heard before his vision went completely dark.

**A/N: Okay! I hope you like it. The next chapter will be "All In A Dream: Part 2"**

**Please Review!**


	8. All In A Dream: Part 2

All In A Dream: Part 2

**A/N: Okay, here's the next part.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Harkness? Hmm...? Sounds interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper woke up in her bedroom of her flat. She had moved to London about 4 years ago. She had decided to move there after her and Clara became best friends. You wouldn't think that someone would move halfway around the world to be near a friend, but Piper could afford it. So, why not?

Clara and Jack had gotten married and had had a daughter, Olivia Harkness. Clara was still a teacher and Jack still worked for Torchwood. Piper had sort of became like a nanny for them. She was Olivia's godmother.

She suddenly felt something beside her. She looked over and saw her husband The Doctor. She had almost forgotten he was there.

It had been about five years since she, Jack, Clara and The Doctor had all stopped traveling with each other. Piper lived in Houston for another year, then she decided to move to London to be near Clara.

It had only been about 2 months after she moved to London that she ran into The Doctor again. She went for one adventure, just for old time sake. Little did she know, that one adventure would turn into a full on relationship and an eventual marriage. They still had the TARDIS, they kept it hidden in the garden of Buckingham Palace. The Queen didn't mind though. They didn't use it much, only when there was an emergency.

Right before they all stopped traveling with each other, Jack and Clara were just starting to actually acknowledge the feelings they had for one another. Right before Piper moved to London, was when Jack and Clara got engaged. Clara didn't tell Piper until she picked her up at the airport. Clara had asked her to be the maid of honor. Of course Piper said yes.

It took about 6 months to plan the wedding. By that time Piper and The Doctor had been together for 3 months.

The ceremony was lovely. It was just as it should have been, Piper standing by Clara, The Doctor standing by Jack. Oh yeah, Jack had asked The Doctor to be his best man. Life was great. Everyone was happy.

It was about a year or so after Jack and Clara got married, that The Doctor and Piper got engaged.

Clara just found out that she was pregnant and Piper was engaged, they felt like they were the two most happiest women on earth.

It was just as it had been a year and half earlier. Piper asked Clara to be her maid of honor and The Doctor asked Jack to be his best man.

It took a little while longer to plan their wedding, because Piper had to tend to the details of flying her family over to London. All in all, it took about a year to plan the wedding.

The ceremony and reception were beautiful. Jack and Clara's daughter was only a few months old, but she was there too.

By this time, Piper and The Doctor had been married a year and a half. Jack and Clara had been married 3 and a half years and their daughter was almost two. Life couldn't have been better...

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was just a bit of a background chapter. It just tells you the memories that The Doctor, Piper, Jack and Clara will wake up with.**


	9. All In A Dream: Part 3

All In A Dream: Part 3

**A/N: Okay, so now the guessing game begins... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper shuffled out of bed and went into the kitchen to make some morning tea. She put the kettle on and heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Clara..."

"Hey Piper. I was wondering if it would be alright if me and Olivia came over to your place for bit? Jack had to go in to work and I was wondering if we could come over just to hang out. If that's okay with you and The Doctor."

"Absolutely. How about in an hour?"

"Perfect."

"See you then." Piper hung up the phone. She heard the kettle whistle and went to pour two cups. She figured The Doctor would be up any minute now.

She felt two arms slip around her waist from behind.

"Morning..." The Doctor said as he kissed Piper on the cheek.

She turned around in his embrace to face him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Morning..." She said with a smile.

"I see you made tea." He said as he leaned over and grabbed a mug.

"I did... Hey, Clara just called. She and Olivia are coming over for a bit. Jack had to go in for work."

"Oh, okay! That'll be nice."

"Yes, and before they get here..., I need to get ready." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and sauntered off to the bedroom.

_One hour later..._

"Heyyy Clara, Olivia...!"

"Auntie!" Olivia cooed as she ran into Piper's arms.

"Well hello little miss." Piper said as she picked up Olivia.

"Hello Doctor." Clara waved over at The Doctor sitting on the sofa.

"Clara..." He waved back.

"So Clara, how've you been?" She said walking over to a little play area she had set up for Olivia.

"Pretty good. Jack's been busy with Torchwood. After he transferred over from Cardiff to London, they made him head of the London division. So you can imagine what that could be like."

Piper didn't know this because Jack didn't talk about work. The only thing that Piper knew was that he actually worked for Torchwood and that they always needed him.

"I can only imagine." Piper said as she sat Olivia down. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the kitchen, which was open to the living room. The Doctor joined them.

"What about you guys?" She asked looking back and forth between Piper and The Doctor.

"Pretty good. Actually, We have some news." She said grinning.

"No..." She said with just as wide a grin as Piper and The Doctor.

"Yes..." They both said at the same time.

"Congratulations!" Clara said as she embraced them both.

"Thank you." They both said.

"How long have you known?" Clara asked.

"About a week. We wanted to keep it just between us for a few days, then we told my parents, and now you. I'm only about 8 weeks along."

"This is just great. Jack's going to be so happy... There's just one thing though. What do you think the baby is going to be like."

"Well..." The Doctor said. "We checked the TARDIS data banks and figured out the baby will be half time lord and half human. Most likely will have two hearts."

"I see..." Clara said. She looked over and saw that Olivia had fallen asleep.

"You can go put her in the guest bedroom if you want." Piper said with a smile, just admiring how adorable her goddaughter was.

Clara went and put Olivia in the bedroom and came back out and sat on the sofa. The Doctor and Piper joined her. Piper sat in the chair adjacent to the sofa,

All of a sudden The Dream Lord appeared...

"Aw, isn't this nice, three friends sitting down with each other... having a chat."

All of a sudden they all had pounding headaches as the memories kept rushing back.

"Oh no..." The Doctor said. "We were in the TARDIS, heading towards a meteor shower. We were going to die..."

"Very good Doctor. One of these is a reality, the other is a dream." The Dream Lord said as he disappeared.

Piper shot up. "Oh no! This can't happen. Life is so great right now." Piper started crying.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, we can figure this out." He said as he hugged his wife tightly.

"She's right Doctor. Life is so great right now." Clara said as she was almost in tears.

"I don't care. This has to be the real reality, it just has to. There's no way this is a dream. We're having a baby. I don't want to give that up." Piper said as she was trying to calm down while The Doctor was still holding onto her.

"I know, I don't want to give it up either... I really don't." The Doctor said as he kissed the top of Piper's head.

"Maybe you don't have to..." The Dream Lord said as he popped up on the sofa next to Clara. Clara jumped up and moved to the other side by Piper and The Doctor.

The Doctor let go of Piper and stepped towards The Dream Lord. "Stop this. Stop this now!"

"What fun would that be? You should know me better then that Doctor." The Dream Lord said with a smug grin. "So Clara..." He said as he moved his attention away from The Doctor to Clara. "How's you're life been? A husband, a daughter. What could be better?"

"Don't you dare." Clara said as she was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh don't cry... There's nothing to be sad about. Your life is great... Or is it a lie?" The Dream Lord said right before he disappeared.

"Now how about you Piper?" The Dream Lord said when he popped up right behind her.

They all turned around quickly.

"You're life is fantastic too. You're married to the love of your life with a little bundle of joy on the way."

"Stop right there." The Doctor was getting really angry.

"Oh alright... Why don't we take a break from this dream... Or reality and go to the other one? Shall we?"

They all started to feel sleepy, and they all had to grab onto a piece of furniture so they wouldn't collapse and hurt themselves.

"Don't worry Clara... Piper... We... Will... Fight this..."

Everyone's vision started to blur and then fade to black...

**A/N: Loving this! Can't wait till this is over and we get to see how they all deal with the memories of things that never happened.**

**Please Review!**


	10. All In A Dream: Part 4

All In A Dream: Part 4

**A/N: I don't really know what to say here. Sooo..., here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

They all started to wake up, first The Doctor, then Piper, then Clara. Jack was already up and standing by the console.

Jack gave Clara a look of complete and utter sorrow, but not entirely unhappy. Clara gave him the same look.

"Okay, before anybody says anything, we need to think about this rationally." The Doctor said as he got up off the floor.

"How is any of this rational?!" Piper asked as she stood up.

"Okay... Good point." The Doctor said admittedly.

The Dream Lord appeared at the door. "So what do you all think is real. This reality or dream? Or the other reality or dream?"

"Look, I've fought you before and I can fight you again,whichever is real." The Doctor said not wanting to look at Piper.

"Oh... Look! We're getting closer to the meteor shower..." The Dream Lord said to the other four.

The Doctor ran over to the computer screen. "No, no, no, no!... Jack come here. We're only a few thousand miles away from it."

"I guess it's a good thing that we're moving slowly then. Eh?" The Dream Lord said tauntingly when he disappeared.

"Okay, I'm really not liking him." Piper and Clara said at the exact same time.

The Doctor and Jack gave each other a look that told both of them that they all were going to have a lot to deal with.

"Oh no..., feeling... sleepy... again..." Piper said as she started to cling onto Clara.

"Piper, just stay put. Oh... wait... I'm feeling sleepy too..." The Doctor fell to the floor unconscious.

"Jack... Help me with Piper."

Jack walked to Clara and took ahold of Piper and laid her down gently.

"Okay, first off Clara, I'm sorry this is happening. I have all these memories in my head now about us getting married and having a baby... Olivia. I just don't know what's real."

"I want the other one to be real Jack... I know it's sounds crazy, but I love Olivia... and you? Does that sound weird to say?"

"Actually no, not at all. We just need to figure this out. We can figure this out."

Clara smiled a weak smile at Jack.

"Time to move on to the other reality or dream... time to choose..." The Dream Lord's voice echoed throughout the console room. Clara and Jack looked up and back down at each other. They started to feel the sleep overtake them...

**A/N: Okay, we're getting closer to this story arc being done. It should be the next chapter, or the chapter after that.**

**Please Review!**


	11. All In A Dream: Part 5

All In A Dream: Part 5

**A/N: Time to choose...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

The Doctor woke up first. He stood up and saw his sleeping wife on the floor next to Clara. He turned around when he heard someone stirring...

It was Jack. He hadn't been there before they fell asleep. The Dream Lord must've put him there.

"Jack... Jack... Wake up." The Doctor said as he knelt by Jack and gently slapped his face.

"Hmm... Doctor? How'd I get here?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I think The Dream Lord put you here."

"Where's Clara?"

"Right over there, she and Piper haven't woken up yet."

"What about Olivia?"

"Asleep in the guest room..., but Jack we need to be cautious, Olivia might not be real. We need to-" He was cut off by Jack.

"Don't say that... Just don't..." Jack said as he knelt down next to Clara stroking her cheek. "This just has to be real... "

The Doctor knelt down next to Piper stroking her hair.

"Hm... Doctor?" Piper's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hello dear..." He said with a soft smile.

"Jack...?" Clara said as her eyes also fluttered opened.

"Hey..." Jack gave his wife a tight hug.

Piper gave her husband a tight hug and said, "I don't want to let this go..."

"I know..." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, I think we need to move outside to the streets and see if anything looks weird." Jack said getting up and taking Clara's hand and helping her up.

"Yes... Good idea Jack." The Doctor said as he hopped up and helped Piper to her feet.

"I think that's a good idea, but first I need to take Olivia to my dad, so he can watch her." Clara said.

"I thought your dad lived all the way in Blackpool." Piper said.

"Yeah, but he was coming down for the weekend. He was gonna be her today. He should be out our house now."

The Doctor and Jack didn't say anything, no matter how painful it was. They didn't want to upset either of the girls even more.

"Okay, just take Olivia to the house real quick and meet us back here in the lobby."

Clara went to go get Olivia from the bedroom and then she exited the flat.

Clara and Jack only lived about five minutes away, so it wouldn't take Clara a long time to return.

About 15 minutes later...

Jack, The Doctor and Piper were waiting in the lobby of their building where there flat was, when Clara walked in.

"Okay, are you all ready?" Clara asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor said anxiously.

"Okay, let's all get in my car and drive over to St. James's Park." Piper said. They all lived over by London Tower bridge.

They all made their way outside and got into Piper's TARDIS blue Mini Cooper. Piper had looked for this specific blue when she bought the car.

The Doctor and Piper were in the front and Jack and Clara were in the back.

On the way there, The Doctor kept glancing over at Piper who was driving, wondering if they were ever going to tell Jack about them having a baby... Or not having a baby. It was getting really hard to tell what was real and what wasn't at this point.

They drove to the entrance of St. James's Park and everyone got out of the car.

"Okay... I think that we should split up. I think that me and Jack should go towards Trafalgar Square, and You Doctor, should go with Clara towards Buckingham Palace." Piper gave The Doctor and Clara a look as to say that she needed to talk to Jack alone. They understood the look and didn't object.

Clara said goodbye to Jack and she and The Doctor walked off towards Buckingham Palace. Piper and Jack walked towards Trafalgar Square.

"It's crazy isn't it? This whole thing." Piper asked Jack.

"You can say that again. I have a wife... And a daughter. I never thought that could happen to me." Jack said admittedly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think that Clara is complaining."

"Ha... Maybe you're right. What about you and The Doctor? How are you two handling everything?"

"Well I'm not sure about The Doctor, but I'm not really sure if I'm going to make it much longer."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you. Clara and The Doctor already know. The reason I suggested we pair off the way we did was so I could talk to you alone...I'm pregnant." Piper said unsure of what Jack would do next.

"Oh my goodness Piper that's fantastic!" Jack said as he pulled Piper into a hug.

"Well that's the thing. I thought it was fantastic, but then The Dream Lord appeared and messed everything up... Don't you get it Jack? This might not be real."

They reached Trafalgar Square and stood in front of The National Gallery.

"How about we go inside." Jack said as he held Piper's hand trying to comfort her.

They walked inside and were met with beautiful paintings and works of art. They were walking and looking at the paintings. Jack thought that maybe looking at the paintings, they might be able to see if something looked off. If something did look off, then they would know that the real paintings wouldn't be messed up. This would tell them that this whole thing was a dream. Piper never thought that art could hold the key to reality, but she felt something inside of her, that was drawing her to a certain painting.

She and Jack walked into a bright white room where there was one single painting hanging on the far wall.

It wasn't like any painting she had ever seen.

It was called_ "Galifrey Falls No More"_.

Weird title, she thought.

She stepped closer, she thought she could hear the painting speaking to her.

_Save them. Save them._

_This is not real. This is not real._

She stumble backwards into Jack's arms.

"I think it's speaking to me."

"I can't hear anything."

"It's telling me 'this isn't real.'"

"Is it saying anything else?"

"It's saying 'save them.'"

"Anything else?"

"No, but I think I know how we can fix this." Piper said as she grabbed Jack's hand and started to run.

"Where are we going?!"

"To my car!..."

They barely stopped running until they reached Piper's car.

"Hurry... Get in!" Piper said as she and Jack got into the front seats.

"Where are you taking us now?"

"To Buckingham Palace. We need to get Clara and The Doctor." Piper said frantically as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

They were on the other side of the park, so the had to drive around it to get to Buckingham palace.

They drove right I front of it as they saw The Doctor and Clara walking out of the front gates. Piper slammed down on the breaks.

"Hurry get in!" Piper yelled at them from the car.

They looked at her confused, but ran to get in the back.

Once they were inside Piper resumed speeding.

"Woah!... So I take it you found something!" The Doctor yelled as he and Clara were hanging on for dear life.

"Yes... But I need to know something from all three of you!" Piper said as she was gripping the steering wheel trying to hold back tears.

"What?" The other three asked in unison.

"Do you trust me?"

"Say again." The Doctor said afraid of what was coming next.

"Do you trust me?!" She asked more loudly this time.

"Yes!" They all said.

All of a sudden they looked ahead of them and saw that they were heading straight for Big Ben.

The Doctor quickly thought back to when he had been through the same thing with Amy.

The thought barely crossed his mind before everything went dark...

All of a sudden everyone jerked awake.

The Dream Lord appeared. "Ah. very good... Well done Miss Piper. You're very smart."

Piper stood up quickly and stomped over to The Dream Lord.

"Okay... We solved your puzzle, now leave us alone!" She said, starring him down.

The Dream Lord looked at The Doctor. "She's very feisty isn't she?... As you wish, you guessed correctly and I shall leave you." The Dream Lord said mysteriously as he disappeared right in front of them.

The Doctor looked stunned, along with Clara and Jack.

Then The Doctor ran over to the computer screen to see if they were still heading for the meteor shower, they were!

"Okay, Piper you asked all of us if we trusted you and we said yes." The Doctor said looking back at Piper.

"Yeah?"

"Well I need to know if you all trust me." He said looking at the other three.

Piper, Clara and Jack gave each other a look as if saying to each other that The Doctor was an idiot for even questioning if they trusted him. They then turned back to him.

"Of course!"

"Good!" He said with a smile. "We are only about half a mile away from the meteor shower now and should be there any minute. If I make the TARDIS explode, I can end this right now and we can all wake up... We were never really choosing between two realities or dreams. They were both dreams."

"Just do it Doctor." Piper said bluntly.

"Okay,..." He gave all of them a soft smile and turned around to press the self destruct button.

" 1...2...3!"

A bright light appeared as the TARDIS started ripping apart into a million pieces, then everything went dark.

**A/N: There it is! I hope it wasn't too anticlimactic. I do really hope you liked the story arc. Now the next chapter will be the start of all of them dealing with the memories of things that never actually happened.**

**Please Review! **


	12. Aftermath

Aftermath

**A/N: Time to deal with the aftermath...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper jerked awake. She was blinded by bright sunshine. She was still under the tree with silver leaves, laying in the field of red grass.

Had that all been a dream? Had The Doctor never given her a key to the TARDIS?

She jumped up and ran to the door and into the TARDIS corridor. She had to find Clara's room...

Piper walked for a minute before she came across a red door that had Clara's name on it.

She knocked frantically a few times before she burst through the door.

"Clara!... Clara wake up!" Piper said as she tried to shake Clara awake.

Clara sat straight up. Piper backed up a few feet.

"Okay good... Your awake! Please tell me that you had the same dream as me? Please just tell me that."

All Clara could do was shake her head yes. Piper saw that Clara was on the verge of tears, so she went and sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I know... I know... I don't really know what to make of all of this either. I have 5 years of memories in my head that weren't there when I fell asleep"

"Yeah... Yeah me too." Clara said in agreement. "I'm wondering what Jack and The Doctor are gonna do."

"Now that, I have absolutely no idea..." Piper said shakily. "Let's go to the console room and see if they're in there,"

They got up from Clara's bed and walked to the console room.

They found both The Doctor and Jack passed out.

"I can see that they probably will feel what we feel..." Piper said half laughing.

Piper walked over to The Doctor a got down beside him. Clara did the same to Jack.

"Doctor... Doctor... Wake up... Wake up love." Piper said. She wasn't quite sure why she put 'love' at the end of that sentence.

The Doctor's eyes shot open. He sat up and looked at Piper for a minute. He grabbed her pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Piper..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for... Absolutely nothing" Piper said as she just about started crying into The Doctor's shoulder.

The same exact thing was happening with Clara and Jack.

Each pair was oblivious to the other pair.

They all slowly got up off the floor.

"Okay... I know that we all have memories in our heads that weren't there before, but we need to try to stay calm."

Jack nodded in agreement, but Piper and Clara had completely different feelings.

"Stay calm?!" Clara and Piper exclaimed together.

"How do you expect us to stay calm. It feels like I just lost everything and I'm sure Clara feels the same. Jack and Clara were married! They had a daughter! I'm not sure, but I think that Clara is probably devastated. She's just not showing it. Now, you and me mister; we were married. We were expecting a baby. I don't know about you, but that was the happiest I had ever been. I know it wasn't real or anything, but it felt real... I don't know if it felt real to you, but it felt real to me." Piper was basically sobbing at this point. "Now... If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to my room and try to forget this."

Piper walked off quickly.

"You know, she's right Doctor." Clara said as she too walked off quickly to go to her room and try to forget everything.

The Doctor was quite speechless. He hadn't expected Piper to explode like that. He couldn't really blame her though. He had all the memories that she had. He was going to be a father. No! Stop thinking like that. He had to tell himself that none of everything that went on, actually happened.

"Doctor, I don't know about you, but I don't intend to completely ignore this. I'm going to give Clara a little while to calm down and then I'm going to talk to her." Jack told The Doctor.

"I don't intend to ignore this at all Jack. I'll give Piper some time too."

"Good, I know that I've only known Piper for a day now, but the stuff she did in that dream, tells me that you don't wanna let her go."

"No... I don't." The Doctor said assuredly.

_About 1 day later..._

To pass the time The Doctor and Jack tinkered around in the console room in silence. When the time was up they each made their way to their respective fake wife's room.

_Jack & Clara_

"Clara..." Jack said as he entered Clara's bedroom.

"Hmmm?" Clara questioned as she lifted her head up from her pillow. She sat up when she saw it was Jack who had come in.

"I thought that maybe we should talk about things. You know I don't want to completely forget everything that happened." Jack said with a sweet smile as he sat down next to Clara.

"Me either. I really liked having a daughter."

"Oh absolutely... Me too, and I know that what happened can never be completely forgotten, but we can try our best to move on bit... By bit..." Jack said taking hold of Clara's hand.

"Bit... By bit." Clara repeated back to Jack.

Jack smiled back at Clara and put his arm a around her and gave her a hug...

_The Doctor & Piper_

"Piper..." The Doctor said as he entered Piper's room.

She had the note that she had been given in New York ready to show The Doctor.

"Oh... Hey. I'm glad you're here actually." Piper said as her hands started to shake slightly.

"Okay... What's that?" The Doctor asked pointing to the note.

"Well that's what I need to tell you. I've had this note for a while and I thought that given that everything that's happened, it's about time I showed it to you. Now you are the only one that I'm showing this to. Okay?"

The Doctor nodded in understanding and walked over and sat beside Piper.

"I want you to read this note. It was given to me in New York. I didn't see who it was that gave it to me, they sort of bumped into me and slipped it in my hand. I didn't see their face. So... here." Piper handed him the note.

The Doctor started reading...

_ "Okay Piper, this is going to sound a bit strange, but I just wanted to tell you to stay with him. He will need you. Once you are done in New York, you are going to think about not continuing on. I'm writing this to tell you not to think about it. You need to stay. Your life in Houston will be fine. Let's just say your not going to really miss it while you're gone. Your life is about to change, but don't worry. You won't regret it. I promise. Yours Truly, and when I say that, I mean it. Signed Piper Holmes"_

The Doctor just stared at the note for a minute in shock.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I wasn't sure if I should and plus, I had only just met you. But now I know I can trust you."

"Well I should say the same thing to you. You saved all of us from a reality that never was real."

"And you... Saved us from another one."

"Ah... Well I guess we can say that we saved each other."

"Ha... Yeah... We did."

"Okay... Now why I came in here, was to talk to you about the reality that you saved us from... I can't say that that will happen in real life, but I'm honored that you were going to give me a family in our dream. I haven't had a family for a long time and I would love to some day have one again, but at least we have the good memories of something that almost was true..."

"It did feel real you know. The whole thing. I'm an only child and I was so happy to give my parents a grandchild to love... finally."

"I know... It did feel real, and also... I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were an only child. I can't even imagine how it feels having the chance for you to give your parents a grandchild, ripped away from you."

"It'll be fine...I feel that if I don't rush things, I can get past this."

"I love that attitude. I wish I was more like that. The one thing that I would like to say though, is that the life that Jack and Clara... And Me and... You had with one another will never be completely... Forgotten."

"Thank you." Piper said with a soft smile as she leaned against The Doctor.

"No problem..."

"Oh!" Piper leaned away and looked at The Doctor. "I just remembered... Is there really a Galifrey recreation room in the TARDIS?"

"Actually... Yes!... Would you like to see it?"

"Yes... I really would."

The Doctor and Piper exited her room and basically didn't have to go anywhere because the door they were looking for appeared right across from Piper's room.

The door looked just as it had in the dream...

They walked inside and Piper was amazed. It looked even more beautiful then it had in the dream.

"It really is beautiful..." Piper said looking all around.

"I like to think so..." The Doctor said thinking about how much he missed his home.

"Doctor... We can leave now if you don't want to stay in here."

"Alright... but I do think we might have to come back here sometime."

"Yeah... We will." Piper smiled looking up at that magnificent bow tie wearing Time Lord, seeing that he was at least a head taller then her.

They went back to the console room to see if Clara and Jack had made their way back there.

When they walked in, only Jack was there.

"Where's Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"In her room." Jack replied.

"Is everything alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How about you two? Are you okay?"

The Doctor and Piper shook their heads yes in response.

"I think I'll go and see Clara for a bit." Piper said as she turned back around to exit the console room.

The Doctor waited until Piper was gone before talking again.

"Jack, what did Clara say to you when you went and talked to her?"

"Just that she wants to move on, but slowly."

"Good... Piper said the same thing. I think that it would be a good idea if maybe we take them somewhere... free from danger. Somewhere where we can all get our mind off things."

"Wow Doc, sounds like you're planning a date for all of us." Jack said with a slight cheeky smile.

"What?... Um... No, nothing like that, just something-"

"I'm kidding Doctor... That sounds very thoughtful. What did you have in mind?"

**A/N: I wonder what The Doctor does have in mind? I guess you'll just have to wait and seeeee!**

**Please Review! Seriously!**


	13. Something But What?

Something... But What?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really hope to read more reviews! Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter. A bit of an emotional break for all of the characters. **

**Warning: May contain cute and fluffy moments.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper found Clara's door with no problem and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, how are you?" Piper asked walking over to where Clara was sitting.

"I'm... Doing better." Clara said truthfully. "What about you?"

"Better... The Doctor came and talked to me."

"Yeah, Jack came and talked to me. We both agreed that we don't want to forget everything that happened, but we should try moving on from it... Bit by bit."

"Yeah, same here. Move on bit by bit."

"Excuse me ladies!" Jack's voice echoed through the TARDIS. "I hope you're not too busy right now because I believe that all of us have a party to go to! I suggest you two start getting ready now. It will be formal, so put your best dresses on. See you soooon!"

Clara and Piper looked at each other and immediately knew exactly what they were going to wear.

Piper hurried out of Clara's room and both women started getting ready.

Clara...

The TARDIS was being nice to her right now and allowing her access to her walk in closet.

She decided that she would curl her hair and wear light red eyeshadow. It was a very light shade of red so that it would complement her dress. Of course, she wore bright red lipstick though. She also had a ruby pendant necklace and earrings to match it.

She put on her dress and then the shoes that made her grow at least a good four inches or so.

When all was finished, Clara looked beautiful.

Piper...

Piper went into her walk in closet and saw that there was a beautiful vanity with make up already on it. She decided to go with a light blue eyeshadow and a pink, but almost red lipstick. She decided not to wear a necklace because it would not look good with a one shoulder dress. Instead she thought she would go with a pair of blue sapphire stud earrings.

Now she thought about what she should do with her hair. She thought about it for minute and thought of the perfect style. It would be a twisty bun with a single curl hanging down on the left side if her face.

She went and put on her dress and then the shoes. They also made her grow a good four inches.

Back in the console room...

Jack had on a tux and was definitely ready for something formal. The Doctor had changed from his shorter tweed jacket to his longed one that went to about his knees. He had also changed bow ties.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" The Doctor asked a bit cluelessly.

"Well these things take some time Doctor. I mean, we didn't really give them much warning either." Jack answered.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the console room.

They turned around as Piper and Clara walked in.

"Well, you ladies look absolutely stunning!" Jack said with his trademark charming smile.

The Doctor agreed. Both women looked stunning... His gaze lingered over onto Piper a bit longer. He hoped Piper hadn't noticed.

"So where exactly are you guys taking us that we had to get so dressed up for?" Piper asked as she and Clara walked up to the console holding onto the railings so they wouldn't stumble in their heels.

"Well... Let's just say, I don't think you'll be disappointed." The Doctor said as he went around the console flipping some levers before the TARDIS came to a gentle halt.

They all walked over to the doors; and The Doctor opened them to reveal something that just didn't seem real.

They had landed in a giant grand foyer that seemed to go on for miles and miles.

In front of them was a screen that looked similar to the one they had seen on 'Mall'.

"Welcome to the planet 'Dance'. The Doctor said twirling around in with his hands in the air.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. I'm real original with the planet names, huh? Lol :)**

"Dance? Like is this whole planet a giant nightclub or something?" Piper asked.

"Well actually, yes... Sort of. It's like 'Mall'. You come over to this computer screen and select which genre of dance you want to go to and-" The Doctor was cut off because a beam of light appeared to teleport them all.

They were all a bit disoriented at first but recovered quickly.

It was beautiful. Very... Grand in a sense, regarding the decor. It was a big room with white shining marble floors and two grand staircases that led up to an upper level. It also had a giant crystal chandelier hanging right in the center of the room.

"This is 'The Grand Hall' of this planet and it's ours for the night." The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Really, like seriously?" Clara asked a little disbelievingly.

"Yep." The Doctor answered in response to Clara.

"You just don't know when to quit. Do you?" Clara asked jokingly.

"Never, now Clara, Piper; I believe this is a room for dancing." The Doctor said just as Adele's song _"Lovesong" _started to play.

"Would you like to Dance?" Jack asked taking Clara's hand.

"Of course." Clara said with a smile.

Piper watched as they started to dance and thought to herself that they would make a good couple.

She felt someone tap her shoulder as she turned around.

"Would you care to dance?" The Doctor asked.

"I would love to." Piper said as she took The Doctor's hand.

"So Piper, tell me more about yourself." The Doctor asked as they danced slowly to the music.

"Well... Let me see, I'm not originally from Texas, even though I lived there most of my life and do consider it my home."

"Oh really? Where are you from?"

"Well I'm actually from New York City, but my parents and I moved to Texas when I was a year old. My dad got transferred to Houston for his job and I've been there ever since. I don't really even remember New York."

"Interesting..." The Doctor was pondering a thought in his head that he would have to investigate later.

"Doctor?" Piper asked. She saw that he was deep in thought.

"Oh... Sorry... You know Piper, you really do look beautiful tonight."

"Oh well, thank you, but I know that you were thinking of something just then, something important."

"Oh nothing important, just a mental reminder of some repairs I have to do on the TARDIS later." He said unconvincingly.

Piper leaned in closer to where their faces were almost touching, which made The Doctor stiffen a little.

"You know Doctor, I'm very good at telling when someone is lying, but I won't press the matter. It will make itself clear soon enough." The tension was growing... The Doctor felt like she was about to kiss him and he was probably not going to stop her but...

They weren't aware that the music had stopped and Clara and Jack were standing there looking at them.

"Um hello?" Clara and Jack asked in unison.

The Doctor and Piper broke apart quickly.

"Oh... Um... Yes! What's another song that's good to dance to?" The Doctor asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"What about... _"Chasing Pavements"_ Piper said and as soon as she said that, the Adele song started to play.

For this song Jack and Piper danced together and The Doctor and Clara together.

The night was lovely and everyone had a good time. It was a good distraction from everything they were trying to suppress.

It had been about four hours they were there. They had dinner and danced. It was like they were at some fancy gala or something.

Eventually they made their way back to the TARDIS and Clara and Piper went back to their respective rooms and Jack to his. The Doctor stayed in the console room for a bit, trying to figure out this thought in his head that he just couldn't seem to get rid of. It was like he knew what it was, but at the same time he didn't...

**A/N: I'm thinking I'm might just reveal something about Piper in the next chapter. I put a little Easter egg in this chapter. It should be pretty easy to find, but if you can't, don't worry. It will be revealed soon. Also, the reason I had them dance to a couple of Adele songs was because I just like Adele. She's amazing. I hope she comes out with some new songs soon.**

**Please Review! **


	14. Family Ties

Family Ties

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm trying to make my writing better, so if it seems choppy or there's a lack of detail in describing things; just bare with me. I will get better. Also, I will continue to write this story as much as possible. So, don't give up on it. I start back at school August 19th, so I might get busy with homework and such. Last year of High school, doesn't seem real yet! **

**Warning: 1 mild swear word**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper sat in her room in a banana yellow armchair the TARDIS had materialized for her looking at an old photo album of family pictures. She gave herself a mental 'thank you' for having the thought to bring it with her. It was something to remind her of her family so she wouldn't miss them too much. She was also thankful that she had changed into her pajamas and was out of those heels. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door...

"Come in!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello Piper." The Doctor said as he entered her room. "I thought I would come and see what you were up to. I got bored in the console room."

"Oh, is that what I am? Am I someone you just come to when you get bored?" She said sarcastically.

"What... Um... No, that's not what I meant.-" The Doctor was trying to explain himself, but was doing so unsuccessfully.

"Oh come on... I was just kidding. Come here, sit down" She motioned for him to come and sit down in the armchair that had extended into a love seat.

"What are you looking at?"

"These are some pictures of my family. This is my mom." She pointed to a woman with curly brown hair. "This is my dad." She pointed to a man with dark black hair. "Now this, is my grandfather. He was adopted when he was just an infant by my great grandparents. So technically I'm not actually related to my great grandparents when you think about it."

"What's your grandfather's name?" The Doctor asked growing more interested.

"John." Piper said as she turned the page to a picture of her great grandparents. It was in black in white because it was taken in the 50s.

"Piper who are those people?" The Doctor pointed to the picture of Piper's great grandparents. He thought he knew exactly who those two People were, but he wanted to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Oh, those are my great grandparents. I never actually got to meet them though. They died a few years before I was born. My mom said she gave me the middle name Amelia because that was my great grandmother's name."

"Okay, but tell me their names." The Doctor said as he stared intently at Piper.

"Amelia and Rory Williams."

At this, The Doctor's face turned slightly pale, but he still tried to maintain composure. "This can't be happening right now." He stood up and paced back and forth.

"Why, what's wrong Doctor?" Piper asked as her head turned side to side as she watched The Doctor pace back and forth.

"How could I have not known you existed?"

"What? Tell me what's going on." Piper said as she stood up and grabbed The Doctor's shoulders to stop him from pacing. She had a look of worry in her eyes.

"Piper, I need to show you something." The Doctor grabbed Piper's hand and they exited her room at a rushed pace.

"What? Where are you taking me? What do you want me to see so badly?" Piper was a little bit annoyed at what was going on right now.

"This..."

They then came upon a TARDIS blue door with the word 'Family' written across it. The Doctor stood there for a moment taking in a deep breath before entering... They both walked in and what Piper saw in front of her made her grow even more confused.

"These are pictures of all the people that have traveled with me through my lives."

'Lives?' She thought. What could he mean by that?

"Now Piper, go all the way to the end and stop at the picture right before Clara's."

Piper made her way along the wall of pictures. Each picture had a silver plaque under it with the name of the person in the picture. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon the second to the last picture.

The plaque read: Amy and Rory Pond (Williams)

"Okay... Tell me what in the hell is happening. Right now... Please." Piper was shaking and thought she might just collapse on the floor if The Doctor hadn't rushed over to hold her up.

"It's okay Piper. I've got you. Why don't we go back to your room where I can tell you more." Piper just nodded her head as they turned around and exited the room with Piper's arm across The Doctor shoulders, to keep her from collapsing. They barely exited the room before Piper's bedroom door popped up right in front of them. They went inside and sat down on the banana yellow love seat.

"Amy and Rory were my companions before I met Clara. They are actually from Leadworth, England in the 21st century; not New York in the 20th century. They were thrown back in time by these things called Weeping Angels. By the way if you ever see a statue, don't blink. Amy could have stayed, but she loved Rory and deliberately got herself thrown back in time after him. Anyway, I could never go back to them because that would mean changing a fixed point in time and ripping apart the whole of reality. It's all very complicated, but the point is, that they were always meant to stay together. But, now I know they were happy and built a life for theirselves there."

"Wow... Okay, this is a lot to take in." Piper said as she took a deep breath and leaned back against the back of the love seat.

"Yes it is, but don't you see? You are my connection to them. Even though I can't bring them back, I can remember them through you and since you never got to meet them, you can learn about them through me." The Doctor said as he stood in front of Piper anxiously awaiting her response.

Piper sat there for a minute with her eyes closed thinking of what she should say next.

"Piper?" The Doctor asked thinking that she may have fallen asleep.

Piper leapt up and clasped onto The Doctor tightly giving him a big big hug. "You know, I turned out liking you more then I originally planned."

The Doctor smiled as his chin rested on the top of Piper's head. "Did you now?... Piper 'Amelia' Holmes."

Piper leaned away a little bit to get a better look at The Doctor's face. His eyes really were a beautiful mesmerizing shade of green. They stood there gazing into each others eyes for a second before they realized that they were both leaning closer and closer to together.

"For every dark night there's a brighter day Piper." The Doctor whispered to Piper when their lips were barely touching. Piper let out a soft quiet giggle right before their lips collided softly together.

**A/N:Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	15. A Visit From A Certain 'Song'

A Visit From A Certain 'Song'

**A/N: I hoped everyone loved the last chapter as much as I do! Well, I guess you can see why The Doctor was drawn to Piper. Is that all there is to Piper though? Of course not! Haha :) Anyway, I love writing fluff. I think it's adorable! Fluffy fluff fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

The Doctor and Piper broke away from their kiss to catch their breath. They looked at each other and The Doctor just brought Piper into a tight hug, with his chin resting on the top of her head. The Doctor hadn't expected to kiss Piper, but he wasn't entirely surprised by it either. He hadn't really taken his mind off of the dream that everyone had experienced together. He thought about if all of that had actually happened and was actually true, that he would probably be pretty content with his life. He would love to have a family again. In a way though, he always had family with him. He consider the people who traveled with him to be his family, and maybe Piper was becoming a part of that. Only time would tell. Who knows how long that would be though?

"Doctor, what is this? Right here. What's happening?" Piper asked as her head was resting against his chest.

"Well Piper... To tell you truth, I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor said a bit distantly.

Piper let go of The Doctor and stepped back to look at him directly. "You know... I can tell you exactly what this... is. This is something to look after. We need to be careful of what we do. We don't want to ruin any possibility of what might come out of whatever this... is."

"You know, in a way you remind me of Amy. She always helped me to realize things that were right in front of my face."

"That sounds like some of the things I've heard about her. I just wish I could have met her and Rory." Piper said as she went to go sit down on the banana yellow love seat that was now a chair again.

"Who knows? Maybe you will." The Doctor replied as he went to go and exit Piper's room.

"Doctor?" Piper asked.

"Hmm?"

Piper got up and walked over to The Doctor and stood on her tiptoes to be at eye level with him. "You know, I don't think I just 'like' you. I think I really like you." Piper said with a smile as she gave The Doctor a quick peck on the lips and opened the door. "Good night Doctor."

"Good night Piper Amelia Holmes." The Doctor said a bit coyly as he exited the room.

Piper shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed and flopped down on it.

_A few minutes later..._

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS kitchen to grab a cup of tea before bed because tonight was one of the nights that he had to sleep. He hadn't realized that Clara would be in there.

"What are you so happy about?" Clara asked The Doctor with a tight grin on her face.

"Oh... Clara... I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." The Doctor said trying to avoid the question as he poured the tea into a mug because Clara had already made it.

"Yeah, suuurrre you don't." Clara knew that she would get The Doctor to confess eventually. She already had an idea of what was probably going on, but she thought it would be more fun to toy with him a little. It was all in good fun though.

"I don't!" The Doctor said trying to defend himself.

"Okay. Then tell me this Doctor. Have you or have you not just gone and kissed Piper?" Clara thought she would just go ahead and not beat around the bush.

"What if I have?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows.

"Then that means that Clara has won our bet and I have to take her on a date." Jack said appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"A bet? What bet?" The Doctor asked looking back and forth between Clara and Jack.

"Weeelll... Me and Jack may have made a bet a little while ago about when you and Piper would finally kiss each other. I mean, it's so obvious. The way you two were looking at each other earlier tonight, I don't think I've seen two people build a connection so quickly." Clara said as she stood up from the table and walked over to put her mug in the sink.

"Well, there may be a reason for that. I've just learned that Amy and Rory are Piper's great grandparents."

Clara was surprised by this. She knew about Amy and Rory, but wasn't expecting to hear something like was being said right then. "So that's why the TARDIS brought us to her." Clara said assuredly.

"Who are Amy and Rory?" Jack asked with confusion.

The Doctor proceeded to tell Jack about Amy and Rory and all the adventures that they had had with The Doctor and how they had departed from him...

"Wow Doctor, you really do affect the courses of peoples' lives." Jack replied.

"Tell me about it." The Doctor said with a laugh.

"Okay Doctor, you still haven't answered our question." Clara said trying to draw everyone's attention back to the subject at hand. "Have you or have you not just kissed Piper? If you have then I believe Jack has some preparations to make for our date." Clara said with a wide grin.

"Twice." That was all The Doctor said as he finished his cup of tea and left the kitchen.

Clara turned to Jack and gave him a 'I told you so' look, to which Jack replied "Well then Miss Clara Oswald, I believe I have to go and think about what we should do."

"Make it good."

"You know it."

Clara and Jack both exited the kitchen and went to their respective rooms...

Piper woke up and saw that she wasn't in her room anymore. She started to freak out a little.

"Calm down sweetie." A woman with curly blonde hair sat at a glass desk at the other end of the futuristic looking white room.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Piper asked sitting up.

"You're dreaming. Except you're not actually dreaming. You are more or so experiencing a psychic connection with me. By the way, my name is River, River Song. I am The Doctor's dead ex-wife."

"Wait, if you're dead, then how are you talking to me?" Piper asked as she walked over to the chair that sat across the desk from River.

"Well, it's like I said. You are experiencing a psychic conversation with me. I'm not actually alive, but my conscience is. I died protecting The Doctor. I died in the biggest library in the universe, but The Doctor was able to save my conscience into the library computer."

"Okay, but why do you need to talk to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that you are not here with The Doctor by chance. You are here because you are someone very special. You are my parent's great granddaughter."

"But-" Piper was cut off by River.

"I know what you are about to ask me. I'll just tell you everything. My brother John is not actually related to Amy and Rory, but they adopted him as their son after they were thrown back in time. I am their daughter, their actual blood related daughter. I'm not going to bother you with all the details because as I'm sure you're figuring it out. Everything with The Doctor can be very as he would say 'timey wimey'."

"So your like my great aunt." Piper said as she was feeling a little more aware of the situation.

"I suppose I am." River said with a soft smile.

"Have you ever met my grandfather?"

"Actually yes, but I didn't tell him who I was. I didn't want to complicate things. I just told him I was an old friend of Amy and Rory's."

"Yeah, best not complicate things." Piper said understandingly.

"Piper, I know The Doctor already told you about who Amy and Rory were, but I also know that he hasn't said anything about me."

"That is true. How do you know that?"

"I've had a psychic link with you ever since you stepped into the TARDIS, I just didn't reveal it to you until now. I thought now was the right time. You are someone very special to The Doctor, he just doesn't know the full extent of it yet. He will though, soon."

"Why am I so special? What are you talking about?"

"Spoilers..." River said with a mysterious smile...

Piper jerked awake and sat straight up. She was still in her room. She got out of bed and put a sweater on, seeing that she had become chilly all of a sudden. She started pacing back and forth trying to make sense of her dream that she just had. It wasn't like any other dream she'd ever had before. She decided that something like this couldn't be ignored, if it was really true.

Piper walked into the TARDIS corridor and walked until she came across Clara's door. Piper lifted up her hand and knocked on the door as quietly as possible.

Clara opened the door. "Oh Piper... what time is it?" Clara asked rubbing her eyes.

"About 3:30 in the morning. Sorry to wake you up, but I really needed to talk to you." Piper told Clara with a bit of urgency in her voice.

"Alright... No problem. Come in." Clara said in a caring voice.

They both went and laid on Clara's bed side by side and started talking...

"So what your saying is that River had a psychic link with you all this time and she just came to you in a dream and said that you are someone very special to The Doctor and then said 'Spoilers' because she wouldn't tell you why."

"Exactly... Ha, it sounds like were in high school talking about a boy's ex-girlfriend." Piper said a bit exasperated.

"Yeah, but in this case it's The Doctor's ex-wife." They both laughed at that.

"Thank you Clara, I'm glad I have someone like you to have girl talk with."

"Aw, your welcome Piper. I'm glad I finally have someone to have girl talk with too."

"You know if there's anything you want to talk to me about, at any time, don't hesitate."

"Thank you. I'll remember that. Anyway, I think that you should go and talked to The Doctor about this before the TARDIS does."

"A bet she already has." Piper said with a half laugh as she sat up and went to exit Clara's room.

**A/N: I hoped you loved this chapter. River Song might make reoccurring appearances now and then, so be expecting that at some point. I really like the idea of a Doctor/Piper relationship, same goes for Clara and Jack. I feel that I'm growing more and more attached to this story as it progresses. **

**Please Review!**


	16. The Talk

The Talk

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm trying to come up with a good adventure chapter, but until then I'm gonna probably write other non-life threatening situations for the characters. **

**Thank you everyone for reding this story. It has finally reached over 1,000 views!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

The next morning Piper woke up, got dressed and went into the kitchen to get some tea. She may have been from America where they drink coffee in the morning, but she did enjoy hot tea now and then.

She put the kettle on, seeing that it looked like she was the only one up at that time. When the kettle was finished, she poured it into a mug and went into the console room. She went over to the TARDIS doors and opened them and leaned against the threshold. The view of the time vortex was beautiful. Piper thought she'd never get tired of it.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" The Doctor asked walking up behind Piper.

Piper whirled around a bit startled. "Oh my gosh Doctor... You scared me!"

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that. Don't you agree though? The view is quite extraordinary."

"It really is... How do you ever get used to this?"

"I don't. I may see things that are out of the ordinary a lot, but that doesn't mean I ever get used to seeing them." Piper let out a soft giggle at that.

"You know, I actually have a question for you." Piper said putting her mug down on the console. She then went over to The Doctor and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The Doctor asked putting his arms around Piper's waist.

Piper leaned in closer to where it looked like she was about to kiss him. "When were you going to tell me that you had an ex-wife who was the daughter of my great grandparents?"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "How do you know about River?"

"Oh, she may or may not have came to me in dream because of a psychic connection she's had with me the whole time."

"Now Piper, I don't want you to get upset, but I was going to tell you about River, I just didn't want to complicate things."

"Funny, she said the same thing about meeting my grandfather and not telling him who she was. Also, I'm not upset. I'm actually glad I'm learning more about Amy and Rory."

"Piper Amelia Holmes you are so amazingly resilient." The Doctor said to Piper leaning their foreheads together. Piper sighed softly at that before The Doctor started to kiss her more passionately then last time.

"Ahem." Clara and Jack said in unison.

The Doctor and Piper broke apart quickly. "Oh... Clara, Jack, sorry." Piper said a bit apologetically.

"Hey hey, don't apologize." Jack said with a cheeky smile. The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"So Jack, Clara, have you two decided where you're going on your date?" The Doctor asked walking around the console pushing buttons.

"You two are going on a date?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh... Yes. Those two made a bet on when we would kiss each other and whoever won had to decide on where to take the other on a date." The Doctor said looking over at Piper and back at Clara and Jack.

"Did they now?" Piper said looking at The Doctor and then back at Clara and Jack.

"Yes we did. It's so obvious that you two like each other." Clara said trying to defend herself and Jack.

"Well I believe that's something between me and Piper." The Doctor said walking over and putting an arm around Piper's shoulder. "Now, tell me. Have you two decided where you want to go on your date?"

"Actually we have. I thought it would be fun if I took Clara to see The very first performance of 'The Phantom Of The Opera'."

"Ahh!" Piper exclaimed.

"What? What is it Piper? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... that's like my favorite musical of all time."

"Well if you want... You both can come with us. If that's alright with you Clara." Jack said to The Doctor and Piper and then to Clara.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to deprive Piper of something that she loves."

"Okay then!" The Doctor said clapping his hands together. "The very first performance of 'The Phantom Of The Opera'!" The Doctor exclaimed running around the console flipping levers. "London's West End 1986! Here we go!" The TARDIS made it's wonderful whooshing noise and landed with a soft thud.

They all exited the TARDIS and walked inside the theatre. The Doctor showed his psychic paper and they were let in...

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! I can't believe I actually just saw the actual first live performance of 'The Phantom Of The Opera'" Piper exclaimed walking through the doors of the TARDIS. The other three followed closely behind her.

"It was really amazing. Thank you Jack. You did well." Clara said with a bit of a flirtatious smile on her face, that Jack of course saw.

"Well I do my best." Jack replied with a flirtatious smile of his own.

"Wow, and they talk about us liking each other." The Doctor whispered in Piper's ear.

"I know right." Piper whispered back.

"How much do you wanna bet they've already kiss each other?"

"Oh it's no contest. I know they've already kissed."

"Oh thank goodness. I think so too."

"Hey! What are you two whispering about over there?!" Clara exclaimed from the other side of the console.

Piper and The Doctor whipped the heads towards the other two people in the room.

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"Sure... Anyway seeing that we've been out and about for most of the day in 1986, it feels like I'm due for a shower then bed." Clara said eyeing Piper. Piper saw that Clara was trying to convey a message that said 'I need to talk to you'. Piper was glad that Clara was finally using the deal that they had made with each other at 3:30 that morning.

Clara exited the console room and Piper waited a few moments before following.

_Clara's room..._

Piper shut the door behind her a went over to Clara's bed where she was sitting. "Okay, I got the message. What do you want to talk to me about?" Piper ask sitting down next to Clara.

"Well I wanted to tell you first of all that you and The Doctor look adorable together and second of all I wanted to talk to you about Jack."

"What about him?"

"Well early this morning before Jack and I came into the console room and saw you and The Doctor making out-"

"We were not making out."

"Oh come on honey, say it like it is. You were making out. Anyway, before we came in there this morning, Jack came and greeted me at my bedroom door and all of a sudden started making out with me. I mean, I didn't stop him or anything, but come on. It wasn't really anything I was expecting."

"I knew it, I knew it! I knew you two would kiss sooner or later. How was it?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was really good. I don't think I've ever been kissed like that in my life."

"Awwww! That's great Clara. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, I don't really know what's going on between us, but I'd like to think it's going somewhere. What about you and The Doctor? How is his kissing?"

"Well I can tell you that it's not like any other kiss I've ever had before. It was so... passionate..., but sweet at the same time. Makes me think that he's had practice before. Which he probably has considering that he was married to River..."

"You know, about River... She's actually quite lovely. I met her once in a dream. She told me that I needed to protect The Doctor until she was able to connect with someone who was going to bring The Doctor happiness. Happiness that she was never able to give him- and oh my gosh! That's you! Your that someone! Wow, so that's why she finally talked to you."

"You know, I'd be pretty shocked by that, but given what she said to me in my dream, I'm starting to think that maybe I really am not here just by chance."

"Yeah, maybe not..."

"You know, it's so difficult with relationships when you can't figure out where you stand with the other person."

"Tell me about it. Jack kissing me this morning was so unexpected. I have no idea where to go from here."

"Well, I may have an idea. Why don't we just go and ask them where we stand with them. I can almost guarantee you that whatever their answers are, will tell us what kind people they truly are."

"You know Piper, I like the way you think."

"Thank you. :)"

They walked out of Clara's room and made their way back to the console room to see if the guys were still in there.

"Oh... Hello ladies. Wasn't expecting you again so soon." Jack said from under the console.

"Where's The Doctor?" Piper asked.

"I'm right here!" The Doctor said popping up from the other side of the console.

"Me and Clara need to talk to you two about something." Piper said crossing her arms and smiling a tight smile.

"And what do you want to talk to us about?" Jack said walking up the small flight of stairs that Piper had been thrown down the first day she traveled in the TARDIS.

"No, I need to talk to you alone and Piper needs to talk to The Doctor alone."

"Yes, and with that I'll take you Doctor somewhere where we can be alone. Clara you and Jack can stay here if you want." Piper said as she grabbed The Doctor's hand and dragged him out of the console room...

Piper and The Doctor walked for a little bit until they came upon the library door. They walked inside and went and sat down on one of the sofas.

"Sorry to drag you away from whatever it was that you were doing but I do have something rather important I want to talk to you about."

"Well, you have my undivided attention."

"Okay then. Doctor, do you like me?"

"Yes."

"What do you consider me to be to you."

"I consider you to be someone who I'm starting to think might just be someone quite special."

"How's that?"

"Well you said that River came and talked to you last night

in your dream and said that she had a psychic link with you. She wouldn't do that with just anyone. The only other person she's done that with besides me is Clara."

"Well, thank you for telling me that. Now I know I can trust you, when it's important. Clara just told me that exact same thing about River coming and talking to her. "

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, and we were right about Jack and Clara having already kissed."

"We were."

"Yep, and I have a feeling that Jack might just like Clara a little more than he's letting on."

"You're probably right. Now back to us."

"Yes... Sorry, got a little side tracked there didn't I. Anyway, do you see this... going anywhere?"

"Well, before I can answer that, we need to figure out what this... is."

"Good point. What do you think this... is?"

"A relationship."

"Really? I didn't expect you to agree so fast."

"Wait, you think this is a relationship?"

"What.. Uh... No, I didn't say that.-"

"I think you did Piper."

"Okay fine. Now, back to the other question, do you see us going anywhere. If you don't, then tell me now because I don't like being led on. I've had one to many experiences with that."

"Piper..." The Doctor exclaimed grabbing both of Piper's hands in his. "I honestly can say that I don't know what might come out of this, but I do see us being able to move forward more openly with each other."

"Good... Me too."

"You know that when you're happy, your eyes sparkle like blue pools of diamonds."

"Really?... I never noticed. Can I kiss you now?"

"Ha, thought you'd never ask." The Doctor leaned in and put a hand on a side of Piper's face and kissed her softly. Piper put her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in the kiss. It started to get a little more passionate, then after about a minute they had to break apart to catch their breath. Piper leaned her head against The Doctor's shoulder and sighed.

"Well... I'm tired!" Piper said hopping up. "I'll see you tomorrow mister, don't think that this is over." She said with a wink that reminded him of his 10th incarnation.

"I look forward to it." The Doctor said with a wave of the hand as Piper exited the library.

She walked through the corridors for a bit before she found her room. Piper thought she heard a noise come from Clara's room seeing the her door had appeared right across the hall from hers, but she brushed it off. She walked into her room and went and got ready for bed.

_The Doctor's room..._

The Doctor was propped up on his bed reading a book. He didn't need sleep since he had slept the night before.

**_Protect her._**

The Doctor looked up from his book.

"What did you say Idris?" That's what The Doctor called the TARDIS when it talked to him.

**_Protect her._**

"Who?"

**_Piper_**.

"Why would she need protecting?"

**_She holds the key to something that will affect you greatly_**

"And what might that be Idris?"

**_Now my dear Thief, you know I can't tell you that. Just protect her and keep her safe. That may sound difficult given some of the situations you can get into, but I know you Thief. You always come out victorious, or at least mostly victorious. Oh, and remember, don't do what you usually do and send her away to keep her safe."_**

"When have I done that?"

**_Rose, Donna-_**

"Okay, fine I get it. I'll do my best Idris."

**_You always do Thief... You always do._**

**A/N: Finally! The Doctor and Piper finally come clean and say what they feel for each other. I wonder what that noise coming from Clara's room could be. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Until then, you can just use your imagination. :)**

**Please Review!**


	17. Confession, Parents and James Bond?

Clara's Confession, Piper's Parents and James Bond?

**A/N: I can't think about anything that I would like to say here, so I'll just say one thing. I am so absolutely excited for Series 8 to premier August 23rd!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! :(**

Piper woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Come in..." Piper said a bit wearily.

"Sorry to wake you Piper, but I really need to talk to you." Clara said walking over to Piper's bed and laying down next to her. "I think I've may have done something really stupid."

Piper sat straight up and turned towards Clara. "You didn't!"

"We did. It wasn't something I planned on doing, but we did."

"Well, I can't say I'm entirely surprised. You two were being all lovey dovey with each other in the theatre yesterday."

"We were not."

"Yeah ya were, but hey, this is great. This is something you wanted right?"

"Well yes, but I never did something with a guy so fast before."

"You know, that could mean that whatever you two have together, is something special."

"Maybe, I just don't want to ruin things."

"Hey, just stay calm and everything will be fine."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I've learned that for a relationship to work, you need to stay calm and not try to force anything. You won't have to force anything that's truly meant to be and going by what you've told me, I don't think you're in any danger."

Clara smiled at that. "Thank you Piper... Soooo, what's going on with you and The Doctor?"

"Ohhhh not much, just that we're in a relationship."

"What?!" Clara said sitting straight up and turning to Piper.

"We're in a relationship. I wasn't expecting it, but he just went right out and said he likes me. That could be because I asked him if he did or not. Anyway, when I asked what we were, he said that we were in a relationship."

"Wow, I've never heard of The Doctor becoming so... attached to someone so fast. I mean no offense, but you've only been here for about a week."

"I know, but you do have to remember... So has Jack."

"Touché"

"Thank you. Now, what time is it?"

"Time for me to get back to my room before Jack notices I'm gone." Clara said getting up from the bed.

"Well, while you do that, I guess I'll just get up, get ready and make breakfast."

"Really? It's only 6:30."

"Yeah I know, but I'm too awake now to go back to sleep."

"Sorry again for waking you."

"No worries, now you better go before Prince Charming figures out you're gone."

"See you in a bit."

"See ya Cinderella."

Clara just smiled, shook her head and left...

About an hour and a half later Piper was flipping the last two chocolate chip pancakes in the batch of about a dozen. The Doctor, Clara and Jack were all sitting down at the table. Jack and Clara both had two and The Doctor had six, Piper was just making the last two for herself.

"So Jack... how was your evening last night?" Piper asked as she walked over to the table with her breakfast. Clara almost choked on her orange juice.

"What?... Oh... Fine. Why do you ask?" Jack asked sipping his coffee.

"Oh no reason, just making some light... breakfast conversation... That's all." Piper said slicing up the pancake.

"Right. So what's on the agenda for today Doc?"

"Well I thought that... If it's alright with Piper,... If we go and tell your parents what's going on here." The Doctor said eating the last bite of his pancakes.

"You know, I was actually just thinking about that this morning. I feel a little guilty about just taking off without much notice."

"Well then, shall we?" The Doctor said getting up from the table.

About 2 hours later...

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS right outside of Piper's parents' (Joel and Melody Holmes) house. The Doctor and Piper went up to the door and they explained everything to them. They even showed them the TARDIS. All in all, they ended up not being to terrified of their daughter's new lifestyle.

"Doctor? Can I talk to you for a second before y'all leave?" Piper's dad said quietly to where Piper and her mom; and Clara and Jack couldn't hear.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to understand something. Piper is one of the most important people in my life other than her mother. She is my only child and I love her more than anything on this earth, I want you to promise me that you will do your best to keep her safe."

"I will sir. I can promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Doctor, all I want is for you to do your best." The Doctor thought that Joel Holmes was sounding a lot like his daughter. Piper probably got that from him.

"I will."

The Doctor and Joel Holmes walked back to the group of people gathered outside the TARDIS.

"My grandmother always used to tell me stories about a man who fell from the stars in his magic blue box. I never thought that it could be true." Piper's mom Melody said directly to The Doctor.

"She always did have a knack for telling stories. Oh, and might I say Mrs. Holmes, your first name is lovely. I always liked the name Melody."

"Thank you Doctor. My father John always tells me that he named me after a friend of my grandparents."

The Doctor and Piper decided they best not say anything about River.

"I'll come back and visit when I can." Piper said hugging both her parents at the same time. "Love you mom and dad."

"Love you sweetheart." Joel and Melody said in unison hugging their daughter.

The Doctor and Piper walked back into the TARDIS and Piper turned around and waved one more time, then they shut the doors after Clara and Jack were inside too.

"Thank you Doctor, I know that domesticity isn't really your thing."

"Your welcome, and how do you know I don't really like domesticity?"

"Really? You're asking me that when were standing in a space ship."

"Fair point. I only do domesticity when it is absolutely necessary... Now!" The Doctor exclaimed turning to Clara and Jack. "Where should we go now?"

"We should just put the TARDIS on random and see where she takes us." Jack said with a raised finger as to make a point.

"Good idea Jack!" The Doctor said like a giddy three year old. He ran over to the big red button labeled 'Random'. The TARDIS started to make that glorious whooshing noise. She landed with a big thud that nearly knocked everyone to the ground.

They all exited the TARDIS and were met with a sight that was unexpected.

"What in the world are we doing here?" Clara asked in a surprised quizzical manner.

"Doctor, why are we in The Buckingham Palace Gardens?" Piper asked. She could tell where they were by looking at the back of the giant palace.

"Seems we've landed in present day London. I don't no why, but I always seem to come here a lot... Ooh, and it seems we're needed by The Queen herself." The Doctor said holding up his psychic paper with the words 'Come quickly, James Bond needs your help. -Elizabeth II'

**A/N: James Bond? Hmmm...**

**Anyway, this chapter might be it for a little while, at least until later next week or so. I'm gonna try and write a good, sexy spy adventure. With that said, it might take me a little while to write it. The reason it might be a little while is that I'm going on a daddy daughter date tomorrow and then spending the night at a friend's house for her birthday. I also start back at school on the 19th. Enough about my life, I hope you enjoy reading this story!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Tennant, Cumberbatch and Gillan? Part 1

Tennant, Cumberbatch and Gillan? Part 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I know it's been about a looooooonnnggg time since the last update. I've been at school and homework can keep me busy. :( Plus I just got my learners permit! I know, I'm a senior in high school and I just got my learners permit, but I just could never really find the time. Anyway, I start driving lessons soon, so I may not update as often. Here's the beginning of the sexy spy adventure. I'm making this another multiple chapter story arc. For this storyline, I had the Daniel Craig James Bond in my mind.**

"Wait, so The Queen messaged you on your psychic paper saying that James Bond needs your help?" Clara asked The Doctor as the four of them were walking up the stairs and into the hall that led to The Queen's study.

"No, James Bond needs OUR help." The Doctor said gesturing to all four of them.

"But isn't James Bond supposed to be fiction?" Piper chimed in.

"Yes, but where do you think they got the idea from?" The Doctor said with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't?!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm a time traveler Piper. I can do a lot of things."

"I bet you can" Piper mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Piper?" The Doctor asked?

"I believe she said 'I bet-" Jack was cut off by Piper.

"Shut it Jack..." Piper said shooting him a look.

"Sorry..."

The four of them came upon a set of wooden double doors that looked extremely expensive with all the fancy carvings in them. The Doctor showed the guard his psychic paper... "Ah yes Doctor, Her Majesty has been expecting you..." The guard then proceeded to open the doors.

"Ah, Doctor, so lovely to see you again. Please, won't you and your friends come in and have a seat and we can begin discussing the matter at hand." The Queen said gesturing at the seating area at the left side of the room. The room reminded Piper of what The Queen's study looked like in "National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets".

"Yes, of course." The Doctor said as he went and sat on the the sofa across from The Queen along with Clara, Jack and Piper.

"And Your Majesty, may I introduce you to my companions Piper, Clara and Jack."

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you all." The Queen said politely.

"Our pleasure mam." The trio said in unison.

"Now, I've called you all here because there seems to be a bit of a problem. It seems that MI6 has received word that... well...there's been some incidents with celebrities going missing. We're trying to keep this from the press, so you all are not to speak a word of this to anyone who is not involved."

"Okay... Okay, might I ask, where's Mr. Bond?" The Doctor asked intently.

"He is waiting for all of you at MI6 Headquarters. He told me about everything and asked if I might have anyone who could help and I told him I knew just the man. I didn't tell him who you were, I thought it might be more fun for you if you handle that yourself Doctor."

"Thank you Your Majesty." The Doctor replied.

"Your welcome. You must go now though."

"Right!" The Doctor said standing up quickly. "Come on everyone. We're needed at MI6!" The Doctor said with some giddiness in his voice. He must be excited to be having an adventure again.

The four of them went back to the TARDIS and The Doctor set course for MI6 HQ.

"Wow, this feels exciting. An adventure dealing with James Bond and missing celebrities... Ha, that is probably the weirdest sentence I have ever said... Wait, do we even know who's missing?" Piper asked filled with mixed emotions of excitement and a little worry.

"Didn't think to ask that." The Doctor replied.

"Course you didn't." Clara said rolling her eyes.

The TARDIS landed with a soft thud.

The four of them exited the TARDIS into the loft that overlooked the epicenter of activity that was the British Secret Service.

All of a sudden four men with rifles rushed up to them. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!"

The quartet raised their hands.

"It's alright! It's okay! We have orders from Her Majesty to meet James Bond here!"

The four men with guns lowered them. "Oh, sorry Doctor. We didn't realize you'd be here so fast. Yes, right this way. Mr. Bond is waiting for you in the briefing room." (The briefing room is just like a big conference room with a giant screen on the far wall.)

They all made their way to a big set of double doors. When they opened them, their was a man leaning against the table. He was of average height, early to mid forties or so. "You must be the man Her Majesty told me could help with this strange situation."

"Yes, and you must be James Bond. Pleasure to meet you, these are my companions Clara, Piper and Jack." The Doctor gesturing to the other three.

"Yes, nice to meet you. Now, why don't we all take a seat and get started."

Everyone went and occupied the seats that were nearest to the screen on the wall, while James Bond stood by with a little remote to move from slide to slide on the screen.

"Right, now we're all wondering why this is happening. But, first let's first discuss who it's all happening to. #1- Mr. David Tennant. He was last seen three days ago outside his home getting ready to leave to go over to the BBC Studios. When he didn't come back home that night, his wife called them and they said he never showed up. His wife has been a wreck and has taken their children with her to go and stay with family. You would think this to be strange right? It gets even stranger when our next person goes missing. #2- Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch. He was last seen two days ago by Steven Moffat. They had just been discussing filming a new series of "Sherlock", down at the BBC studios. They were in Steven's office when Steven left for a minute to go talk to one of the producers and when he returned, Mr. Cumberbatch was gone. They looked everywhere for him, they called his family and no one had talked or gotten a hold of him. Now finally, we've come to our last individual. #3- Ms. Karen Gillan." The Doctor and Piper's hearts sunk at that. They both had realized that Karen Gillan had a striking resemblance to Amy. "She has been living in Los Angeles while filming a new American sitcom called "Selfie". Now, we normally don't get involved with internal legal matters in the US, but Ms. Gillan is a UK citizen, so that makes it a high priority considering that she just disappeared yesterday right after Mr. Tennant and Mr. Cumberbatch. Anyway, she was last seen on set. They were in between takes and she went back to her dressing room. They called her name to get her to come back and start shooting the scene again, but when she didn't come after they called her name for a third time, her stylist went into her dressing room and didn't find her there. Everyone looked for her and could not find her anywhere. Since her parents aren't living over there with her, the authorities called them and notified them of the situation. Now, we must ask ourselves. What do all these individuals have in common?" James Bond finished.

"They're all UK citizens?" Piper said a little uncertainly.

"Yes, but what else?"

"They're all famous." Clara chimed in.

"Exactly!" James Bond said clicking the remote and turning off the screen. "Now, we must ask ourselves, who would do this and why? I must say though, before we really get into it, we might be able to figure who did this, but we probably won't be able to figure out why. People can be complicated like that."

"So, 3 celebrities are gone, disappearing right after one another... Where do we start?" The Doctor asked with a grin that said 'Hey, I'm The Doctor and this is exactly what I've been waiting for!'

"Well first off, we may need some field training. I may not need as much as any of you because I've just got back from a mission in South Africa and have had some practice. Do any of you have weapons training?"

Jack raised his hand and surprisingly so did Piper.

"Really? Piper?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"Well... Yeah. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but my dad's brother, my uncle Jason, is basically the head of the FBI. I shouldn't even know that. The only reason I do know that, is because he told me himself. He made me solemnly promise never to tell anyone else. The only other people that know this are me and my dad. My grandparents and my mom don't even know. All they know is that he works for the government and that's it. He told me because he knew that it might be important information that I might need. Even the president doesn't know that I know about my uncle. Whenever my uncle told me all of this, he secretly flew me into Washington D.C. and gave me special weapons training and taught me how to be sneaky in a tough situation. I guess you could say that he trained me to be a spy. I was there for a whole month. He gave me a fake identity to use while I was there."

Everyone had blank expressions on their faces. Even Mr. James Bond was taken aback by this information.

"When exactly did you receive this training?" James Bond asked walking over to Piper.

"About 5 years ago, right after I graduated high school. My mom just thought I was going to visit and stay with my uncle for part of the summer, but my dad knew the truth."

"I've actually met your uncle. Jason Holmes, the best the FBI has ever had. He's really good you know. Being the head of a government organization is not an easy job. Now, exactly how good are you?"

"Good enough to grab your gun without you even noticing." Piper said as she held the gun in her hands.

Bond's eyes grew wide. "Hmmm... Slight of hand... That can come in handy." Bond said as he took back his gun and put it in his jacket.

Piper turned towards the other three people in the room. "Sorry about this. This wasn't really anything I'm supposed to be talking about, but given the circumstances my uncle would want me to use my skills." Piper said and then turned back to James Bond.

"Okay, this is good. You and Jack don't have as far to go as I thought. Now, Doctor; you and Clara, how much training do you have?" Bond said looking back and forth between Clara and The Doctor.

"Well, I don't have any weapons training, but I can run really well. Thanks to him." Clara said gesturing to The Doctor.

"I don't really approve of weapons, but I do help people when they need to use them. I don't actually like using them myself. So I think I'll just stick with using my sonic screwdriver."

"Okay, then. Doctor, if you insist on no weapons for yourself, then you need to get some agility training and training to do things like Piper just did with my gun. Clara you need both of those along with weapons training."

"Everything sounds like it's sorted out then." Piper said.

"For now. While all of you are working on getting training done, I'll be working on getting more information on possible leads for this case." Bond said

"James, if I may call you that, I do believe that this 'mission' needs a name. Doesn't it? I learned while I was in DC, that there's almost always a code name for the mission at hand."

"We're calling it 'Operation:The Stars Are Going Out'."

"Hmm, seems like I've heard that somewhere before..." The Doctor said more to himself than anybody else.

"Alright, Clara, Doctor, off you go. Jack and Piper, I'm going to take you both down to our gadgets department. I want you to meet my friend Q."

With everything said and put in motion, they all exited the conference room. The Doctor held Piper aside for just a moment before they parted ways. "Here... I want to give you this. It might come in handy at some point." The Doctor said as he put a silver chain around her neck with a key at the end.

"What's this for?" Piper asked in surprise.

"It's a key to the TARDIS just in case you need to get away from anything going on out here. I remember in the dream I gave you a key in the Galifrey recreation room and... well, I thought it would be a good idea for you to actually have one."

"Has anyone told you today just how absolutely, positively, incredibly amazing you are?" Piper said with a sweet smile.

"Well... not until now." The Doctor said back with a big grin.

"Well you are. I better go now."

"Me too, better be sure Clara doesn't get into too much trouble. But, Piper before you go..." The Doctor said grabbing ahold of Piper's arm as she started to walk away.

"Yes?" Piper asked, but was brought into The Doctor's embrace. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately for a couple of seconds.

They broke apart and The Doctor gently kissed her forehead. "Please be careful."

"I will, and you be careful too."

With that, they parted ways not knowing how long it would be until they saw each other again...

**A/N: I feel that that is a good stopping point for now. And again, I'm sorry it took me so long. Life really does get busy when school starts up again. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. That's probably because I haven't written it yet. I'm gonna try and write some again this coming weekend and hopefully get another chapter out next week. So until then, ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Tennant, Cumberbatch and Gillan? Part 2

Tennant, Cumberbatch and Gillan? Part 2

**A/N: So I hope that everyone likes this story arc idea so far. It sort of just popped up in my head one day and I decided to run with it. Anyway, I just thought of something I would like to do in this story at some point. I'm not going to tell you what it is, that wouldn't be any fun. Haha! Also, I know some of you might be wondering when Jack is going to die in front of Clara or Piper and then come back to life. I mean, they don't know that he can't die. I'll try and fit that in somewhere in this story arc. Enjoy!**

Piper, Jack and James Bond made there way down to the gadgets laboratory in MI6. It was nothing like anything Piper had ever seen. There were so many things going on at once. On the right side of the room, there was a car that all of a sudden disappeared and then reappeared. On the other side of the room there was a giant table with all sorts of gadgets that any spy would be proud to own.

"Woah... The FBI's gadgets lab looks nothing like this." Piper whispered to herself.

"Now, Piper, Jack, this isy friend Q. He'll show you everything that's here while I go and work on getting leads for the case." James said before he turned around and left.

"Hello. I'm Q. I hope you two aren't afraid of explosions."

Piper and Jack gave each other a look and turned to Q. "What do you got?" They both said in unison with mischievous grins on their faces.

"You see that glass case over there?" Q said pointing to far wall at the back of the very large room.

"Yeah." Jack said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well this earring I have in my hand isn't just good for dressing up wardrobe."

"What is it good for then?" Piper asked growing ever so curious.

"Well that glass case has a small microchip in it. It's about the size a small diamond earring stud. This earring I have in my hand is the other one that goes with it, except this one isn't explosive. I just press the diamond down and-" All of a sudden there was a loud boom and the small glass case filled with fire and smoke.

"Woah! That was awesome." Piper exclaimed with glee.

"Thought you'd like that, and you know how that Aston Martin over there can turn invisible... well that's not the only thing it can do. There's this app that only agents who work for MI6 get to use. It can control the car from wherever you are. That way if you can't exactly leave the place where you are located, then you can bring the car to that place." Q finished.

"That sounds interesting. Can I try it?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Q said handing Jack an iPhone with the app ready to use.

Jack took the phone and started pressing down the screen. It almost looked like he was playing a game or something. That is of course what Piper would have thought is the car hadn't started moving closer to where she was standing.

Jack stopped and gave the phone back to Q. "I like that... might come in handy."

"Quite right. Now, why don't we go over to the table and look at all the cool gadgets that I've thought up?"

The trio walked over to the table that was filled with all sorts of things.

"This right here is just like those guns with a rope to help you repel up the side of a building.-"

"Is that a golden gun?" Piper asked walking to the other side of the table.

"Yes actually. It's just light layer of gold over the usual metal used to make a gun."

"You mind if use it? I think it'll work well."

"I was actually going to see if you wanted use it. Judging by what I've learned about you so far, I think you'll like it." Q answered.

Just then James Bond reentered the room. "Okay, seems that we've located Mr. Tennant. We've tracked his phone to somewhere in Paris. We need to move quick. Jack, Piper, you both need to get ready to leave. Clara and The Doctor still have a little while to go. While they're finishing their practice, you two will hop on a plane to Paris tonight. Here." James Bond handed two manila folders to Piper and Jack, one for each of them. "These are your fake identities."

"Ms. Scarlet Hawthorne, Hmmm... I like it." Piper said, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Mr. Stephen Banks... It'll do." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Good. Now I'll let you both get settled with what you need to bring and then you can say goodbye to Clara and The Doctor. There will be a private jet that will take you to Paris tonight. I'll have the limo pick you up here at 8:00." With that said he left. It seems like James Bond was all business today. That's a lot different from the character in the movies that Piper had grown up watching.

"Okay, I'll let you two pick out what you need and then you can go." Q said to Piper and Jack.

Piper and Jack went around the table, they both had metal brief cases they could put things in. They were being sure that they picked out the things that they would need, or at least what they thought they might need. Piper took the gold gun and the rope gun. Of course, she couldn't help herself and took the exploding earrings. Jack also took a rope gun and a regular gun that was very shiny silver color. They both were given iPhones that had the car app on it. They eventually were all situated and went to say goodbye to Clara and The Doctor.

They walked into a giant room with rock climbing walls and all sorts of obstacle courses. At the far end of the room Piper could see The Doctor hanging upside down near the top of the rock wall. She gave Jack her brief case and went over to where The Doctor was. "What are you doing up there?!" Piper asked loudly, but with a giggle.

"Ah!..." The Doctor slipped and went crashing to the floor. "... Ow, I believe I was having a bit of difficulty."

"No kidding. Are you alright?" Piper asked with a concerned smile.

"Of course." The Doctor said popping up to his feet so he could look at Piper directly. "What are you doing here?"

Piper tensed up at the question a little. She knew she had to talk him what her and Jack were about to go and do, but it would be difficult. "Um... Me and Jack have to go away for a little bit. It uh... it seems that David Tennant had been located somewhere in Paris, or at least his phone has been traced to somewhere in Paris. I just hope we can find him. Anyway..., Jack and I are leaving tonight at 8:00, which is... in about an hour. I'm not sure how long it will be. Hopefully it'll just take a few days, but that's giving a minimum estimate."

"I should go with you!" The Doctor said a bit protectively.

"Oh... I would love it if you would..., but... You can't. You and Clara need to stay here and practice more. I'm sure Jack is telling Clara the same thing." Piper said pointing over at Jack who was now talking to Clara at the other side of the room.

"I don't want you to go without me!"

Piper smile and put her arms around The Doctor's neck, tilting her head to side a bit. "I know that we're just starting out as a... couple, but I don't want you going with me and then getting yourself hurt... or worse. I know that is what you would say to me if you were in this position. But just think, the sooner Jack and I get back, the sooner we all can find the other two missing people. Therefore, whenever all of this is over-" Piper stood on her tip toes so she could reach to whisper something in The Doctor's ear. "The sooner me and you can pick up where we left off."

The Doctor smile into her neck and then moved back, so as to look at her more directly. "And where did we leave off?"

"Right here." Piper leaned forward and kissed The Doctor passionately for a couple of seconds, just like he had done to her earlier. She didn't really care if anyone saw them and she had a feeling The Doctor didn't really care either.

They broke apart. "I look forward to it." The Doctor said hugging Piper one last time before she departed.

"Good." Piper said with tight grin on her face before she turned around to go with Jack who was now standing at the doorway waiting for her.

"I saw that." Jack said as they started walking down the hallway to go meet back with Bond in the conference room.

"Saw what?" Piper asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh nothing... Just that you and The Doctor completely forget about everything around you when you start making out with each other."

Piper thought about this and decided not to make a come back about him sleeping with Clara. She didn't want to upset him. That did sound like she would be crossing a line if she said that. "You know... I think you're right..., but I don't care." Piper said toyingly as she and Jack reached the conference room.

They entered to find Bond waiting for them.

"Good. Here are your passports. I hope you two can speak with British accents. We don't want anyone outside of this operation knowing that you're American. This is a good test to see how well you can hide your true identity. Now come on. Let me here it." Bond said expectantly.

"Well I do think that this should be interesting. Don't you, Mr. Banks?" Piper asked Jack directly with really good thick London accent.

"I do believe so, Ms. Hawthorne..." Jack said with more of a Welsh accent given that he did live in Cardiff.

**A/N: Okay! What do you guys think so far? I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**Please review!**


	20. Tennant, Cumberbatch and Gillan? Part 3

Tennant, Cumberbatch and Gillan? Part 3

**A/N: Okay, seriously? I love all of you lovely readers so much, but I would love to read more reviews. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to see put into this story sometime in the future, I would love to hear them and would be happy to give you credit if I use them. Enough of my little rant and on to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: (haven't done this for a few chapters) I don't own Doctor Who! :(**

Enjoy!

"Okay, once you've landed in Paris, you will go to your hotel for the night and begin this operation in the morning. You also have to remember, that once you've located Mr. Tennant, you cannot break your cover. It will not be safe for you two to talk the way you normally talk, or use your real names until you all arrive back here." James Bond explained to Piper and Jack while they all walked to where the limo that would take them to the private jet was waiting.

"Understood, but what should we do once we have Mr. Tennant with us?" Piper asked while the driver took her and Jack's metal briefcases that contained all of their gadgets.

"Once you have Mr. Tennant physically with you, you will go back to your hotel, grab what you need and get to the airport immediately. Now, I do believe that's everything you need to know. If you need to contact us back here, you have the iPhones you were given. Please be careful with them. They are not regular iPhones. Call them... SpyPhones, if you will. You will give them back once you've returned and they will be stripped of any and all evidence you've collected on them and then they will be destroyed. I must stop rambling now. You two have to go." Bond said while hastily opening the car door.

"Thank you." Jack said as he and Piper got in the limo.

The limo started down the road...

"Alright, how about we make a rule that when it's just you and me, that we still talk in our non-American accents. I need all the practice I can get." Piper said in her surprisingly good London accent while turning to face Jack.

"I don't think you should have a problem with that. You actually sound like an old friend mine." Jack said while thinking about Rose.

"Thank you, and you don't sound so bad yourself. Very... Welsh."

"I do live in Cardiff after all."

Piper laughed a little at that. "I really do hope that this goes well. I haven't done much field work at all. I'm 23 right now and I was 18 when I first went to D.C. to train with my uncle. Ever since then, I've taken one month each summer to go and see him and work on my skills. This is the first summer in five years that I haven't done it."

"I had no idea that you've gone every summer to see your uncle and train. You didn't say that in the conference room."

"I know I didn't. I probably should have, but I think it was best to keep as much information on my dealings with the FBI to a minimum."

"Probably..."

"What about you Ja-... I mean Stephen? How'd you get your start in all of this?"

"That... My dear Scarlet, is a long... story. I'll try and sum it up as simple as I can. First, I'm not from this century. I was actually born in the 51st century. Time is going to be way different then. I work as a time agent. I took a little 'trip' to 1941's London Blitz, where I met that friend I said you sound like. Her name was Rose."

Piper thought back to when The Doctor had showed her that room on the TARDIS that contained all of the pictures of the people that traveled with him. "Continue..."

"Right. I met Rose, and she took me to meet this friend of her's who just so happened to be The Doctor."

"Okay, I think I'm starting to piece things together. Go on..."

"Long story short, after we saved the rest of the world from these gas mask zombies, I started to travel with The Doctor and Rose for a bit. It wasn't until we traveled a couple hundred thousand years into the future, that I was separated from them. And... I think I should stop right there. I don't think that I should tell you everything. The Doctor will have to talk you. It should be him."

"Uh huh... I believe you, but I think there's something else that you can tell me, but you don't think I can handle it." Piper said with a smile and a nice pair of raised eyebrows.

"You really are clever aren't you?... All right if you insist, but you're not going to believe me."

"Try me..."

"I can't die."

"That's ridiculous. Nobody can not die."

"No it's true, I'll get my gun out and show you." Jack said eagerly reaching into his trench coat.

"No no no no no... Fine I believe you. I just don't understand why."

"I can't tell you until The Doctor continues where I left off in the story."

Piper gasped clutching to the TARDIS key that hung around her neck. "I completely forgot I had this! The Doctor gave me this right before we went and met Q. He said that all I had to do was use this if everything out here-" Piper gestured to no place in particular. "became to much."

"That man never knows when to quit does he.?"

Piper and Jack both laughed at that. They felt the limo come to a stop. Jack opened the door. As he and Piper stepped out of the limo. They were on an airport runway with a luxury private jet waiting for them. The limo driver got the the briefcases out of the trunk and gave them to Piper and Jack. He got back in the car and drove away. They made their way to the stairs that led up into the plane.

A flight attendant took there briefcases and put them in a safe compartment that was used for holding potentially dangerous things.

"Wow... Not bad." Piper said quietly to herself as they entered the aircraft.

"You'll find some wardrobe choices in the back. You can pick whatever you like once we're up in the air." The flight attendant said.

"Thank you." Piper said still using her accent.

**A/N: Just imagine that the whole time that they're on this mission, that they're using their fake accents.**

Piper and Jack went and took their seat in some nice comfy chairs. They were very plush and nothing like you would see on a regular plane...

Once they were up in the air, they unbuckled their seat belts and made their way to the back of the plane where there was a surprisingly decent sized closet with an outfit for any scenario. Jack went over to the side that had the mens' clothes on it. He really preferred wearing his trench-coat, but he did pick out a tux. It was like a tux you would see a spy wear at a fancy party/rendezvous.

Piper on the other hand, saw a few different outfits that she would love to get her hands on. She decided she would pick out one regular outfit that would make her blend in with everyone else. It was just a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, a red scarf to accessorize and a pair of red flats. The next outfit was more fancy. It was a sexy looking, knee length, sort of tight fitting strapless red dress. She pick out a pair of red pumps to go with it. She then found a pair of black leather pants and a black elbow length shirt. She then saw a black leather jacket that would go perfectly and a pair of shiny black combat boots. Piper thought that this outfit would be perfect for when they go in and get David Tennant. It seemed like it would make her blend in well in the dark.

They both saw that there were two suitcases waiting in there.

Piper took the red one and Jack took the black one.

Once everything was all packed and in the suitcases, they returned to their seats. By the time they did this, it was almost time for them to land. After all, it did only take about an hour, if that, to get from London to Paris.

As the plane landed on the runway and came to a halt, Piper couldn't help but wonder if she would come back from this mission alive. She figured Jack probably would, since 'apparently' he couldn't die. She just shook her head and pushed that thought aside. Now was not the time to be thinking like that.

"You okay?" Jack asked as they stood up from their seats.

"Yeah... Just thinking." Piper said said quietly soft.

"Well, if you care to share your thoughts, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She said with a half laugh and smile.

They made their way out of the plane and onto the runway where there was another limo waiting for them.

They got into the limo while their luggage was put in the trunk.

"I wonder where we're staying." Scarlet (Piper) said as the limo started moving.

"I don't know. What I do want to know, is where the hell would someone hide someone else in one of the largest cities on earth." Stephen (Jack) asked with eager curiousness.

"That my friend... is why we're here." Piper put her hand on top of Jack's as a caring gesture.

Jack smiled back at her. "I'll tell you what. The Doctor better hold onto you. It seems that you know exactly what to say."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I do my best."

The limo came to a stop. Piper and Jack hadn't noticed how long they were in the limo. Jack opened the door as they both stepped out.

"Ooh, I've heard about this hotel. I believe it's called the Shangri-La Hotel, Paris. Very nice."

"Nice indeed Scarlet, nice indeed."

Jack (Stephen) and Piper (Scarlet) had there luggage put on a cart. They had put the metal briefcases in each suitcase so as not to raise suspicion.

They made there way to the front desk.

"A Mr. Stephen Banks and a Ms. Scarlet Hawthorne." Jack said.

"Ah yes, here you are. Welcome to the Shangri-La Hotel, Paris." The receptionist handed them their room keys.

Jack and Piper had already had their luggage delivered to their room while they were checking in.

"What's your room number?" Jack asked curiously.

"007."

**A/N: Okay, I did do a little research and looked at some pictures. The Shangri-La Hotel, Paris is a real hotel that has a view of the Eiffel Tower. I have no idea how they number the rooms at the Shangri-La Hotel, Paris, but I just thought giving the room a number that people would remember and because it is used for James Bond in the films, I figured, Why not?" :)**

"Me too." Jack said with a bit of a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Mister, don't go getting any ideas. I'm taken and-" Piper started to open the double door with the room key. "to my recollection... so are you." Piper said with a smug grin.

The doors opened to reveal a striking view of the Eiffel Tower out of the beautiful French doors that led out to the balcony. The pair looked around and saw that this suite had two bedrooms. It really was a beautiful room. It was quintessentially french looking. It had beautiful crown molding and a lovely French fireplace on the far wall. There above it, hung a flat screen. The suite had shiny marble floors and a giant crystal chandelier that hung from the curling in the center of the room.

Piper and Jack chose which rooms they wanted to sleep in. When Piper walked into her room, she unpacked her bag and put her things in the wardrobe. Her phone started ringing.

She picked it up and saw that she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"It's James Bond. Have you made it there yet?"

"Yeah, actually. We're in the room right now. It's very nice I might add."

"Thank you... What?... No stop it... Scarlet, your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Hello Pi- I mean Scarlet. Are you okay? Did you make it there alright?" The Doctor asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just got to the hotel."

"How's Ja- I mean Stephen?"

"Just fine. Good thing this is a two bedroom suite, or else someone was going to be sleeping on the couch."

"Good... Yes Sydney he's fine... Sorry, anyway where do you two go from here."

"Well, we'll sleep, then get to work in the morning. And are we calling her Sydney now?"

"Yes."

"And what do I call you?"

"Call me... Charles Blake."

"Okay that's enough phone flirting." Bond had taken away the phone from The Doctor. "There will be someone waiting for you tomorrow in the lobby of your hotel. Approach them discreetly. Talk to them without letting on to other people."

"How will I know what he looks like?"

"You'll know..." Bond hung up the phone.

"Well, I guess that's that." Piper said to herself.

She went and got a shower and changed into her pajamas. She decided to go out on to the balcony for a minute to look at the magnificent Parisian view.

"This has been one hell of ride so far." Jack said appearing next to Piper.

"You're telling me. Did you talk to 'Sydney'? Did she call?"

"Yes, so did Bond. They told me everything. This seems just like something right out of a spy novel."

"Yep... Well, I think I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

They both went back to their rooms pondering what the next day would bring.

The next morning at approximately 9:00 AM...

Piper had been up for about an hour already, going through her metal briefcase of gadgets. She thought that using the really cute black leather handbag she had packed would be a good cover up for the stuff she would bring. She pack her passport (Scarlet's passport), the golden gun she had picked out, spray that would knock anyone unconscious in an instant, and most importantly, she put the TARDIS key necklace into the purse's side pocket. She wasn't exactly sure how it would be of use since it wasn't even there.

"You ready?" Jack asked popping his head inside from behind the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Piper said cheerily.

They made their way down to the lobby. They walked to the center where there was a seating area. It had two couches back to back with two chairs across from each couch.

"You think that's him?" Piper whispered to Jack nodding towards a stranger with a hat covering his head so as not to see his face, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well, let's find out."

Jack and Piper both went to separate couches, but at least would still be able to talk to the stranger to where no one else would hear.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have the time?"

The man looked up to where you could see his face. "Oh good, your here. We don't have that much time to talk, but I have directions to where 'he' is, or at least to where he might be. They are sent directly to your phone."

"How do you know this?" Piper asked while her and Jack looked at their phones so as delude everyone else.

"A call was made from this address with 'his' phone."

"Do you know what number was called." Jack chimed in.

"It was to his wife's phone, but we talked to her and she said that all she heard was 'him' saying 'love I-' and then the line went dead. We think that the address where he is being held is the same place where the call originated from."

"Is there anything else?" Piper asked.

"That's it. Be careful because... Well... I know what that address is and its a pretty big tourist spot. So this will have to carefully executed."

"Hmm... It's the Eiffel Tower isn't it?"

"Yes. Luckily it just so happens to be 'under maintenance', so there won't be any civilians to worry about... I've got to go now." Without another word, the man got up and left.

"He seemed nice." Jack said sarcastically.

"Sure he did... Okay, let's get to it. Shall we?" Piper said standing up.

Piper and Jack got up and walked out of the hotel lobby and onto the street. It looked just like another day, just people going about their business doing whatever it is they usually do. Good thing the Eiffel Tower was not that far from the hotel. It only took them a few minutes to walk there. They could tell that the Eiffel Tower did indeed look deserted.

"Okay, let's go up the Elevator and then split up to cover more ground." Piper whispered to Jack.

They casually made their way to the elevator and nonchalantly looked over their shoulders to make sure that no one saw them get on the elevator.

The elevator slowly made its way to the observation level. Piper slowly got her gold gun out and locked and loaded it. The doors opened...

"I'll go to the left, you go to the right." Piper said as she started cautiously walking with her gun pointed and ready. She walked towards the railing that you could look over to view the city. All of a sudden she thought she heard a thud, like something hitting metal. She turned around quickly to see that there was nothing there. She thought it to be wise to go and investigate. Piper walked slowly towards a stairwell that led to the upper deck. She quietly walked up, tip toeing as she went.

A shot was then fired. Piper ducked down and then fired her gun. She ran up the rest of the way. Gunfire rung out. Piper tried to cover herself as best she could ducking behind whatever she could. She could tell that the gunfire was coming at her from another flight up, but still couldn't see who firing. "STEPHEN?!" Piper called out not wanting to break their cover.

"SCARLET?! Where are you?!"

"Up above you! I'm going to the next floor above me now! Hurry up!" Piper replied as she started sprinting up the next flight of stairs.

She pointed her gun ready to shoot as she reached the top floor.

"What?!... What?!..." Piper asked astonished. In front of her was all three of the missing celebrities.

"So, you figured it out... Nice work. Took you long enough." A woman with an eyepatch said as she paced the floor in front the celebrities who stood silent.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Piper said as she inched her way closer.

"Stop right there! Or else lovely Karen here takes a plummet to the streets below."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh you can cut the accent, I know who you are. Piper Amelia Holmes... It's nice to meet you, I'm Madame Kovarian. I'm doing this to prove a point. I knew something like this would eventually get the attention of The Doctor. I knew exactly how this would all pan out."

"Stop it." Piper ordered with her American accent while pointing her gun shakily.

"Oh put the gun down, you and I both know you won't actually shoot. Put the gun down or David her gets pushed over the edge as well."

"You don't have to do this." Piper said wearily crouching down and setting her gun the floor.

"I know I don't. You know... I bet you have a lot of questions on how I know who you are. Why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

"No we won't. I'm not stupid, I can figure it out. Grant it... I've only known The Doctor for a short while, but I figure that anyone who tries to get to him, will go through the people close to him. Therefore, you know him then you know me."

"You're a smart one. That always seems to be the case with his companions."

"The same can't be said for you because if you were as smart as I me, then you would check to see if I was followed up here... JACK NOW!" Piper yelled as she hopped out of the way as Jack shot at Madame Kovarian. She fell to the ground and Piper ran over to her. She stood over her dying body.

"This isn't over Piper. I'm not-" Madame Kovarian's body disintegrated and completely disappeared.

"Okay, that's done. Now..." Piper turned to face the three stunned celebrities. "Are you all okay, are any of you hurt?" Piper could see that Karen was on the verge of crying.

"Thank you... Thank you." Karen lunged forward and clung to Piper.

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't a problem at all. It's okay now, you're going to be fine. What about you boys, you alright? David? Ben?" Piper asked holding onto Karen.

"Yeah... Who was that woman?" Benedict asked with a confused expression.

"That... I have know idea. Jack, let James know we'll be heading back soon."

"Just texted him." Jack said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Okay Karen, you can let go of me now sweetheart, we're gonna take you back to London, and get everything sorted out."

Karen let go and gave a soft smile. In that moment, Piper thought she looked exactly like her great grandmother Amy in a picture she had of her.

They all made their way down to the elevator.

"Oh and David, your wife is actually the one who helped us figure out that you were probably here. She said that you called her. The call was then tracked to this location.

"Yeah, I tried to call her, but I barely got our two words before my phone was snatched away from me."

"Well the good thing is, is that we can get you all back to where you belong. David, you can get back to your family. Karen, you can get back to filming in America. And Benedict, you can get back to chatting with Steven Moffat. I mean, you might as well get on. You can't live your whole life in fear right?"

"You do have a point there." David said in agreement.

Everyone made their way back the hotel so Piper and Jack could get their things. David, Ben, and Karen all sort of had to be discreet so no one would recognize them. When all was ready, they got into the limo that had pulled up ready to take them to the airport...

_About 2 hours later..._

The plane had landed and everyone was transported to MI6 HQ. Once they arrived there, David's wife was waiting there for him, so was Ben and Karen's parents. Everyone was happy to be reunited. Jack and Piper's phones were collected. Turns out they didn't get to use the cool car app. Jack was a bit disappointed at that. Piper walked down one of the corridors to the conference room.

"Hey stranger." Piper said leaning against the doorframe of said conference room.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" The Doctor said running up to Piper. It seemed that they clung to each other, desperately trying to hold onto this one moment.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Piper asked into The Doctor's shoulder with a sweet smile.

"James said that he got a text from Jack saying you two had located all of the missing people, but he didn't say why. Who was it that captured all of them?"

"I don't who she was. I'm a little afraid to find out because apparently she knew you."

The Doctor let go of Piper to look at her in the eyes. "Who was it? And be honest. This may be very very important."

"She said her name was Madame Kovarian. When Jack shot at her, she fell to the ground and... just before she disappeared, she said that all of this wasn't over. She started to say something else, but before she could, she completely disappeared. Who is she? Because she apparently knows who I am too."

The Doctor's facial expression completely changed. "Okay Piper, I want you to listen to me... She will never hurt you. I promise. I will not let that happen.." The Doctor brought Piper back into a hug.

"I'm glad you're so confident, or at least appearing to be confident because I'm terrified. I've never actually done anything like that before."

"Don't you worry... I've got you." The Doctor kissed the top of Piper's head.

"How's Clara?"

"Fine. Her and Jack should be getting reacquainted right about now."

"Ah, good you found each other." James Bond said entering the room.

The Doctor and Piper let go of each other.

"Oh James, there you are." Piper said blushing because he had walked in on her and The Doctor during a romantic moment.

"Yes. Might I say, nice work. Not only did you handle your first mission well, but you also found everyone we were looking for. We could use someone like you here at MI6."

"Haha, thank you James, but I think I'll pass. I still have so much to do with this one." Piper said gesturing to The Doctor.

"Ah, well if you change your mind..." James said as he exited the room.

"So... What now?" The Doctor asked weary of Piper's answer.

"If you don't mind, I think some time in the TARDIS would be wonderful. I need to get away from all of this. This key-" Piper got the TARDIS key out of her purse pocket. "will always be a reminder of that to me."

"The TARDIS it is..." The Doctor said putting an arm around her shoulder as they exited the room and headed for the TARDIS.

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to end this story arc because I really feel like I can do other things with this story. I'm really in the mood for some fluff. I'm feeling kind of stressed in my life right now and fluff just makes me feel better.**

**Please review! Really, please!**


End file.
